Heavier Than Gravity
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Two years have passed since Shuichi left Eiri for cheating. Never telling him about the surprise he learned. After finding Shuichi in Cali Yuki goes out to find the boy who disappeared from his life, but what kinds of things has Shuichi been hiding?Mpreg
1. Found in the spotlight

Authors note: Um I have a mean need to write a gravitation fic right now...I can't help it eiri and shuichi make me scream kanpai everytime I see them their just so wonderful so on I go. ^.^

DISCLAIMER: HELL NO i DON'T OWN IT SO DON'T SUE! XD But I love it SOOOOO MUCH!

Title: Heavier then gravity

The fic will have chapters but not an insane amount like my other fic ^.^

chap 1: Found in the spotlight.

~*~ The Present ~*~

This couldn't be happening, was all the blonde romance novelist could think as he watched a familiar pink haired boy walk out in to a crowd of camera's; It would be two years today that the violet eyed japanese boy disappeared from his life, and on top of this he also celebrated kitazawa's death anniversary , but eiri's mind was far a way from thoughts of his former tutor he only had eyes for the small frame of his lost lover and how much the boy had changed.

With out really thinking of what he was doing yuki picked up the phone and dialed the closest airport asking one of the workers what times he had scheduled for california: as the man read him the times of the next few flights and also adding the expense of how much the ticket would cost depending on where he wanted to be seated on the plane.

The blonde was going to wait till after lunch to pay a surprise visit to the pink haired popstar and check on kitazawa's twerp; Riku, when he noticed a certain brown haired vocalist walk out to stand next to shuichi and wrap an arm around his boys shoulders as the two smiled and talked to the reporters, slowly making their way to the awaiting car.

Jealousy flooded yuki as he watched his shuichi smile at the old geezer, ryuichi as the older musician helped the pinkett into the limo. Deciding he could screw meeting tohma for lunch eiri gave instructions to and attendent to reserve tickets for the earliest flight to cali and have them set for first class under the name EIRI. YUKI.

~*~ Shuichi and Ryuichi ~*~

He couldn't believe how good it felt to be back in the spotlight ;for almost two years he stayed away from anything that reminded him of his former lover ,but with some time and lots of encouragement from Mr. Sakuma, Shuichi was back on his feet and making his american debute as Sakura Hime thanks to an ever imaginative reiji of music corperation XMR. His sons were now old enough to attend daycare and riku would be in the 4th grade so he would be at school the hours he worked and ryu promised in celebration of him sparkling in the light once again. Living in cali also know as the sun state or at least thats what shuichi thought it was: had picked up on the U.S.A's native english and found that even though he failed it in school back home in japan learning by ear was easier then studying it from a book. It was going to be a wonderful day or so he thought till he spoted a strange car in front of his and ryu's place. Guessing it was some one here to visit sakuma-san( A/N: Man is he in for a surprise. ^.^) As soon as he was through the door he recognized the brown haired vocalists voice as the man talked to his guest or guests who knew with ryuichi, but the other voice was what made the pink haired singer slow down as he approached the living room doorway fearing that the voice he was hearing belonged to a certain someone and if it was that this was a nightmare he could wake from, though he knew it wasn't and that he was awake. He knew he was right the minute he stepped in to the room as eyes landed on tussled layers of blonde hair and the pale column of the writers neck.

_**' What could this jerk bastard want from me after this long?' **_Shuichi wondered as he contemplated on how his former lover could have found out he was here when he lived all the way in japan, unless...**' Of course it had to be he was in New York to visit kitazawa at the cemetary for his death anniversary.'**

" Fucking kitazawa, always ruining everything for me. Aren't you, you bastard. No matter what I do you have to fuck up my happiness." The japanese man mumbled in the living room doorway catching ryuichi's attention.

" Hey shu-chan we have a surprise guest here to see you, said he saw you sparkling on the TV and had to pay you a visit." The great ryuichi sakuma cheered as he wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist pulling him in for a hug.

Eiri was not pleased at the show of affection the older man was showering his past lover with and was about to make somethings known to the genius vocalist when he was bombarded with questions from the one thing that brought him here in the first place.

" What are you doing here eiri, I thought I made it clear I was done with you when I left almost two years ago. Why are you showing up now all of a sudden?"

When yuki didn't answer right away a horrible thought came to his mind that sent his hand to rest against his flat toned stomach while his eyes scanned the room wildly in search of his babies.

Understanding what shuichi was looking for ryuichi went directly in to informing the distraught man on the location of the precious treasures that made his friends smile radiant lilke the power of the sun.

" Don't worry shu-chan it's not time for them to come home yet and riku should be home soon. Now stop worrying, We'll go and pick them up early if you want and everything will be fine just wait and see." Ryuichi replied as he waved his forever loved pink kumagoro bunny in the panicked mans face using the plush toy to be as comforting as possible.

" Your right sakuma-kun, I got to stop being such a dramatic idiot or reiji will use it as away to make me into a famous drama queen along with being an international vocal artist." Shuichi gave a small smile as he sat on the black leather couch facing across an expensive frosted glass coffee table to stare into piercing golden eyes that looked as if they were trying to dig their way into his soul.

" Well Mr. Uesugi, you never answered my questions on what and why you are here in my home."

Yuki was quite confused at the changes in the younger japanese man. The pink haired boy was usually off the wall with energy and never snappy at him, but shuichi was different; he could be happy , but not overly hyper like when they first were together and he seemed to have matured to a level close to yuki's own while he had been living here not to mentin the damned brat could now speak perfect english as he had demonstrated by having his pervious conversation in english with the bafoon bunny lover.

" My names not uesugi, it's eiri yuki. You know I hate that name shuichi.?" Golden eyes narrowed as they locked on to violet ones.

" Last time I checked it was your last name eiri or have you finally changed it ;prehaps you thought kitazawa was more fitting. I mean he was your lover that night right, Tell me how it that long lost love of yours anyway yestarday was his and your anniversary correct?"

Eiri was starting to get pissed off at the pinkett across from him. Usually it was because he was hyper ,but a quick tongued calm shindo was even worse for him because the topics he pointed out were painful ones, but he decided he could play the game just as sufficently as shuichi could.

" Of course Mr. Hime or should I call you princess? It was his anniversary and no it's still uesugi." Yuki smirked quirking a golden brow, but his nit picking didn't work as the smaller man shrugged his shoulders.

" That's nice. Of course either hime or princess if fine, I mean hime means princess after all so if you want japanese call me hime or if you want english princess is fine."

The answer was so nonchalant that it made the pale mans eye twitch as he stared at the japanese popstar.

" So mr. uesugi what did you come here for after all this time ;I know it's not just to see me because you missed me, Last time I saw you, you had everything you wanted." Shuichi felt his chest tighten up at the memory feeling his heart constrict making him gasp in breathless pain as his body folded in on itself from the force of the attack.

Golden honey eyes widened as the younger man across from him collapsed as the violet eyed boy wheezed and gasped while a hand clutched over the place where his heart rested.

As soon as ryuichi heard the gasping he knew what was about to happen, so he thought fast on where he had last seen shuichi's medication to stop the attack, but was scared to leave the other alone."

" Hey blonde grumpy man, watch shu-chan while I go get his medicine to help him. If he starts to pass out call 911 and don't wait."

" What's wrong with him, what's wrong with shuichi?"

" There's no time to explain eiri yuki, just make sure shuichi doesn't stop breathing."

The last thing the novelist seen before the older man disappeared up the stairs was a flash of serious purple eyes.

A/N: Alrite my first gravitation fic hope you all will like it and of course review review review thank you to all who read this and plan to review and also thanks to the one s who just read, but reviews are nice, but enough away I go.


	2. Whats wrong with shuichi

Authors note: So everyone that likes this story I give my thanks , but this may take time since I also have a long chapters fic going at the moment and I'm trying really hard to do both so give me time k ^.^

DISCLAIMER: HELL NO i DON'T OWN IT SO DON'T SUE! XD But I love it SOOOOO MUCH!

Title: Heavier then gravity

The fic will have chapters but not an insane amount like my other fic ^.^

chap 1: What's wrong with shuichi

In the end of it all shuichi passed out giving neither ryuichi or yuki any choice but to call 911 as shuichi's breathing became shallow and overly subdued. While the older vocalist talked to the operator over the phone fixing shuichi in to a position they said would help the younger male breath better ; Eiri's eye caughgt sight of the photo that was facing away from him on the table earlier.

There in the frame was a picture of identical twin boys with shaggy blonde hair and large violet eyes, their complexion a creamy tan, the only thing setting the two apart were the color of their feetie pj's. The boy on the left wore a teal colored one with a snowflake on his left brest pocket while the boy on the right had on royal with a candy cane stitched into his right brest pocket , but nothing was more endearing than the man in between them flashing the camera one of his excited grins.

By the time the paramedics had arrived and were carting shuichi away eiri had snapped out of his revereing only to notice a boy talking to ryuichi.

" Uncle ryu what happened to mama shu?" Riku questioned feeling tears build in his eyes as he watched his mother figure be rolled out of the house and in to the back of an ambulance.

" It's okay riku, shu-chan had another one of his attacks and passed out , he should be okay once he see's the doctor." Ryuichi smiled as he pet the young childs head messing up the sandy blonde locks.

Eiri couldn't believe that, that was the same brat as before.

" Hello papa yuki , how have you been?" The small boy questioned the surprised novelist.

" Okay, you seem to talk more than I remember." Eiri commented harshly as he recovered his mental footing.

" Yeah, riku-chan has opened up alot since coming here with shu-chan , but enough about that we have to get to the hospital. Grabbing his keys he motioned everyone out of the house and to the car.

_**~*~ Hospital ~*~**_

Upon arrival the workers had already prepared a room for the music star and were now waiting for the singers family to arrive and share the news on what was going with the pink haired man.

Doors bursted open as a tall blonde man crashed through them catching everyones eye with his pale beauty as he made a beeline for the doctor in charge of the popstar. Fisting the doctors white ladb coat eiri shook the man demanding answers.

" What's wrong with shuichi, is it serious, he's not going to die right...answer me damn it." The tone of voice so angry and urgent it caused even more people to stare at the man and doctor.

Looking around the anger crazed blonde the doctor found who he was looking for and waved the brown haired vocalist over.

" Ah, just who I was looking for." The old man smiled as he slithered out of the writers death grip and shook the musicans hand.

" How have you been doc, long time no see." Ryuichi chuckled as he shook the mans hand back.

" Good ,good , would you like to have the update on what's happening with ?" The doctor stooped down and tussled the grade schoolers hair.

" That would be great." ryu and riku cheered as they followed the doctor to the patients room.

" Hey ryuichi, what about me?" Yuki demanded as his left eye began to twitch.

" Oh yeah, sorry : Yuki this is Dr. Shnozel... Doc this is Eiri Yuki."

" Nice to meet you mr. shnozel." Eiri made a slight bow with his head.

" Eiri Yuki, Oh your that author who had his book 'Cool' turned in to romantic tragedy movie right."

" Um, yeah thats me."

" My wife watched it, she loves it, but I think it sucked on offence, but not really my scene."

" Oh, uh about shuichi." Not being able to take the doctor anymore yuki switched the subject back to the vocalist.

" Ah yes, ; it seems the defect in his heart has worsened."

" Defect, what defect!" Yuki all but screamed.

At this point the doctor became serious and began the long process of explaining.

" For a while now over the last couple of years shuichi has come in to my hospital in this state and after some time we managed to pin point where the atacks were coming from..."

" His heart." Yuki mumbled to himself.

" Yes, It seems shindo's heart has been interupted from its normal rytheme for every forth heart beat it wavers slowing down everything in shuichi's body so that when he gets worked up his heart cramps up from the over use causing him to become faint and in pain ; sad to say if this keeps up he might have a heart attack or worse heart failure." The doctor shook his headas he relayed the information.

" What can be done about it dr. shnozel?" sakuma cut in hating the news he just got about his dear shu-chan.

" I think a mild sedative should keepp him calm enough to avoid another of these episodes, but if this at any point no longer cuts it shuichi may not recover from the next one." the doctor gave a hard stare at the writer as he went to check on the other patience.

_**~*~ Shuich i~*~**_

The tan male had woken tot the sound of people yelling outside his room when he caught a glimps of yuki yelling at the doctor about what was wrong with him. Mixed feelings spread through his heart as he heard genuine worry in the way yuki talked to the doctor, but his mind decided to take him on a journey to the past back to the night he left the romance writer.

_**~*~ Shuichi's flash back ~*~**_

" So I'll be there later on to celebrate your big event." The pink haired boy gushed to his blonde lover.

" What ever, it's just a movie, I don't see what the big deal is." The novelist grumbled to his hyper boyfriend.

" Of course it's a big deal; the great Eiri Yuki the epitomy of 'Cool' has a movie coming into production based on his book, It's new stage of fame and popularity for you."

" If you say so brat."

" My names not brat , it's shuichi shindo." Pouted the pink popstar.

" Stop whining you damn brat and hurry up and get here." Eiri commanded.

" I love you to yuki." SHuichi sighed as he ended his call with the irritated writer.

Not wanting to teel his arrogant lover about where he had to go before going to okinawa, shuichi made his way to the hospital across the street from the phone booth he had just called from.

Feeling nervous the pink haired boy made his way over to the front desk to check on for his appointment.

" Um...Hi, my names shuichi shindo and I have an appointment here today with Dr. Toku."

" Ah, yes mr. shindo your a little early please have a seat and some one will call when it's your turn.

Nervous, shuichi plopped his small frame in to a well cushioned chair and waited fro the voice to announce his turn. After about 20 minutes shuichi snapped from his daydream hearing a voice call his name.

" Is there a shiuchi shindo here the doctor will see you now." The young nurse smiled waving the boy over.

" I'm shuichi shindo, it's nice to meet you." The pink mop top bowed in greeting.

" Hello, my name's suka and if you'll follow me through these doors." The brunett lead the way and together they passed through the double doors letting them close behind them.

_**~X~ One Hour Later ~X~**_

He couldn't believe it ; his mind as out of the box as it was, was stumped. He , shuichi was pregnant with eiri yuki's baby...scratch that, babies. Screaming kanpai fro six blocks the tanned boy panted leaning against the stone wall outside of his best friends house catching his breath before sharing his miraculous news.

_**~ Hiroshi ~**_

Slumping lazily on his couch the auburn haired boy carelessly strummed his fingers across his guitar strings playing a slow melody that had been forming in his mind since the day he mte ayaka usami, when his creative flow was interupted by the electronic beat of his cell phone.

" Oh hey what's up shuichi, why are you still in town?" Of course the guitarist knew about shuichi's doctors appointment and that K was already setting up the necessary transportation to get bad lucks favorite member to yuki's big debute to the movie business.

" So I went to the doctors as you know , but I'm not sick it's some thing bigger." Shuichi rambled as he sparkled in one of his happy dazes.

" Something bigger... they found your brain ; that's great shuichi you can now start using your head." Came a short laugh through the phone making shindo snap to reality once again.

" No they didn't find that, buzz me in and I'll tell you. It's the most amazing news since nittle grasper got back together.

Thinking that this had to be big news if it was more important then nittle grasper which by the way were shuichi's heroes, no gods, hiroshi buzzed the door open and had just timed it so that his apartment door was held out so that a small pink blur zoomed in to the 3rd floor apt leaving a rush of wind coming in behind him.

" Oh yes, please come in...not." Hiro joked as he shut closed the empty doorway.

" Well hiro I have done it, I have done what you said was even impossible for me."

" You solved the mystery of string theory?" Hiro stared with wide surprised eyes.

" No! Male pregnancy, you said I couldn't pull it off." shuichi gloated as he stood on a box of apples atop hiro's coffee table.

" That's impossible shuichi your a guy, gys don't have babies." Another chuckle escaped the guitarists mouth.

" I have proof with me from the hospital." Shuichi huffed as his friend continued to laugh.

" Okay show me the proof." Hiro held out his hand for the evidence that wasn't going to be there, but found himself in possession of three ultra sound pictures.

" How do you like that for evidence hiro, it even has the time and date on them plus I have this bottle of prenatal care vitimans."

" But how and when, what are those blobs right there." the auburn haired boy squinted as he tried to make sense of the shapes.

" Those are babies."

" Those are kids?" Eyes bugged out at the thought.

" The doctor says I'm only about a month and a half along so their going to look like packing peanuts." Tan hands rested on the area that now cradled the joyful gift of his and yuki's love.

" I know , but twins and the whole guy thing shuichi, you have to explain that to me." Hiro sat down taking a swig of his soft drink.

" Oh, um...the doctor has no idea on how this happened to tell you the truth. I have no organs in me that should have given me this gift, but there they are growing; though she did say she wasn't surprised since all the times i've come in here and whats been seen on the news not to mention th people I know, that this is just another shuichi phenomenon I'll just have to be checked more and stay out of trouble."

" Do you think mr. yuki will believe you?" Hiro helpped his friend down from the box of apples.

" He'll have to, he's part of this; without him our love never would have grown in to these two." A warm smile touched the pinketts lips as his hands rubbed soothing circles on the still flat suface of his stomach.

" Well good luck shuichi, I hop you and yuki find even more happiness." Hiro laughed hugging his best friend feeling his stomach flip in to a knot as a bad feeling hit him.

" Thanks hiro your the bestest friend ever." shuichi yelled as he ran from hiro's apartment to the N-G building to meet K at the helipad for his ride to see yuki on his big night.

" Your late." The blonde man yelled at his talent asthe pink haired vocalist skidded to a halt in front of the tall american.

" Sorry I had to stop by hiro's place and tell him the good news before we left." Sparkles danced around wide hazey eyes.

" Well now we're going to be late and yuki will be mad." K scolded as he threw his ward in to the back of the helicopter.

" Careful K if anything happens to me you'll be in big trouble."

" Yeah, yeah , shut up and strap in." A large magnum found its way into the japanese boys mouth., nodding his head shuichi buckled down for the flight to okinawa

As far as late went it was only a few extra minutes that shuichi believed yuki wouldn't even notice ; running as fast as he could shuichi searched through the crowd for his lover, but found the blonde novelist no where in sight.

Over reacting the vocalist took it upon himself to steal one of K's guns and search the resort. After threatening to shoot the woman at the front desk if she didn't hand over the extra card key to yuki's room, shuichi ran up 24 flights of stairs to burst through his and eiri's room door and find the place empty or shuichi thought as he dejectedly walked over to the bed when he heard a faint moan from the bathroom. Fearing that yuki was hurt shuichi ran to the closed door and flung it open so hard the hinges cracked.

Shuichi's mind was so over whelmed it couldn't make heads or tailsof what was going on at first. Once it did though shuichi found he couldn't breath as he watched the love of his life fuck another man other than himself, when he caught the sounds of the man at the bottom saying something.

" Oh god, almost there...please hori-sama harder." The voice slurred as the man slumped over the sink giving yuki more access to the topping blonde.

It wasn't the voice that gave yuji away it was the name he moaned that gave him away to shuichi as his name spewed forth from shuichi's mouth in anger.

" Yuji Nakano how could you!" shuichi screeched as tears dropped from hie violet eyes.

Of course yuji heard none of this as his overly intoxicated mind processed nothing but the pleasure a mans cock striking against his most sensative spot and his harsh breathing.

Seeing that his best friends brother was too plowed to figure out he wasn't with hori-sama, which whom the wanna be actor had a thing for, but with shuichi's eiri yuki the pinkett felt sorry for the older man, but that didn't stop the vocalist from trying to get his lovers attention, but with shindo's eternal love for yuki he ended up staring at his lovers pale flushed skin and elegant body as it thrusted in and out of yuji to reach completion. No longer as shocked shuichi found himself a little aroused, till the words that left the blonde players mouth crashed over the pinketts head like a bucket of ice cold water making the singer of bad lucks heart turn to lead anddrop like a weight in to his stomach.

" Mmmm...kitazawa senpai,Ilove you." Eiri moaned as he released in to the body beneath him.

Heart shattering in to millions of pieces shuichi fell to his knees screaming out loud sobs as his mind echoed over and over what the blonde novelist just said.

Snapping out of his drunken sexual aftermath eiri turned to face the sorce of all the noise that was giving him a headache; freezing up at the site of his broken lover. Not knowing what to do yuki turned to his colder side to help ease the uncomfortableness of the situation he got himself in to.

" Stop crying you damned brat." He snapped inhis most chilly voice.

" Y-you...how could you yuki, I thought you loved me..." Shuichi croaked out of his soar torn throat.

" I was horny and you weren't here and we'd been drinking, It was a mistake brat get over it." Yuki commanded as he zipped his pants and lite a ciggarett.

All hopes of his and yuki's happy future together slipped away as every cold word shot from the blondes mouth and stabbed into him ; Gathering himself from the floor shuichi walked across the small distance from doorway to sink and punched yuki square in the jaw making the taller male stumble to the floor and drop his tobacco stick on the tiled floor.

" I never want to see your stupid face ever again Eiri Uesugi , I hope you live a lonely life with your ghost lover kitazawa since that's all you can ever think about besides yourself." Raging ,shuichi stormed out of the hotel to locate K and ask him to take him some place far away where he would never have to see yuki's face again and where the writer couldn't find him.

Relaying everything from him finding out he was expecting to the end of his life with yuki, shuichi informed his manager and found K knew exactly where to take him and that yuki wouldn't find him for quite some time and it would be someplace the pinkett would like. Stopping off at his house he would no longer be sharing with yuki shuichi packed his stuff leaving no trace of himself behind, he made his way to N-G's to tell tohma he was quitting and would no longer be living with eiri of in japan for that matter, seeing tohma's excited face about this news made shuichi debate on weather or not to tell the nittle grasper member about his nieces of nephews , but thought it unfair for tatsuha and mika not to know ,so he had K make seguchi sign a concrete contract on never telling yuki about the children and that he had to keep the others quiet and in return they would recieve pictures and updates on the progress of the children. As reluctant as he was tohma signed the contract with a sad smile along with tearing up shuichi's contract setting the boy free.

On the helicopter shuichi called hiro and suguru informin then of what happened and that he was going away for a while and didn't know if he was ever coming back. They told them they understood and would be waiting for him to come back, but till then hang in there and take care of himself. From there he had fallen asleep only to wake when he realized they had landed in california and was being dragged in to a mansion by ryuichi sakuma himself; from then on thing started to look up.

_**~*~ End Shuichi's Flashback ~*~**_

A/N: Yes it was yuji at another of his temp jobs...I'm sure that shocked you lol but alas its true...whats next in store for you my readers you will have to wait and find out ^.^ and of course review review review...(says in sing song tone.)


	3. confrontations PT1

Authors note: Yah finally got chapter three up yuki is going to get shu back but I want to your ideas on how he does it so drop an idea in a review.

DISCLAIMER: Nope I wish though

Chapter 3: Confrontations

ENJOY ^^

Having fallen asleep at some point in his remenising shuichi woke to a warm body wrapped snuggily around him ,spooning him from the back as another warmth lay tucked in at his side in front. Automaticly knowing who the two bodies were fro previous experience shuichi opened his eyes to look at the sleeping grade school boy cuddling in a ballagainst his flat stomach. Then tilting his head to the side he could just make out the pink rabbit ear being sucked on in ryuichi's mouth as the vocalists arm held him in a warm embrace. Looking around he found himself disappointed at the fact that a certain blonde romance novelist was no where to be seen,

" What were you thinking shuichi, like he would care that much." Shuichi mumbled quietly to the room when a sleepy voice talked back.

" Hmm, did you say something shu-chan?" Ryuichi murmured as he buried his face further against the younger boys back.

" It was nothing , but if you don't get up soon riku will belate for school." Shuichi giggled at the tickling of warm breath at the junction between his shoulder blades.

" Do we have to go shuichi, you scared us big time yesterday...shuichi wasn't sparkley at all."

" I'll be fine and riku really needs his educationand I won't ruin that, but if you want after you drop him off you can pick up the twins and come back to keep me company." Shuichi knew that this would make ryu feel better.

" Alright shu-darling , but your getting captain cuddle bug over there to wake up." Ryuichi smirked as he watched his dearest friend set to task.

Running a hand through light soft hair shuichi lightly tussled the locks calling the boys name to wake him didn't work he switched tactics and tickled the kid till the room was full of high pitched giggles and large sparkling eyes were wide awake.

" Morning riku-chan , It's almost time for you to be going to school." Shuichi laughed as he pinched the kids button nose.

" Are you sure you'll be okay mom?"

" I'll be fine , the doctors and nurses will look after me while my big strong guards are away."

" If your sure." Riku hugged the pink haired man before running to the hospital bathroom to take his morning pee.

" Your really, sure you'll be okay till I come back."

" I'll be fine and right here waiting for you when your return." Shuichi gave his friend a warming hug to make the other feel better.

Just then a now fully awake riku came slidding in to the room.

" I'm ready."

" Cool, we'll stop by mcdonalds and grab some breakfast for you to eat since you'll only have time to change once we get home."

" YAY MCDONALDS! Lets go uncle pyu; bye shuichi mama."

Shuichi had settled down once the two left only to be woken again by a very annoyed blonde novelist.

" Wake up shuichi I just saw the kid and ryuicji leave so I know your not that asleep."

Giving upshuichi turned to the blonde man and sat up.

" What do you want eiri?"

" What happened to tyou yesterday?" Yuki was sincerly worried and wanted everything from his ex-lovers mouth.

" Didn't the doctors or ryu explain it to you last evening?"

" Yeah, but I want to hear it from you, damned brat." Yuki felt the faniliar annoyance of being around the boy for even the smallest amount of time.

" Oh um, well I have a defect in my tired old love muscle and if I get to worked up I have these uh attacks that make me faint and it's hard to breathe." Shuichi wasn't sure, but he thought if he had to be around yuki to much longer he might just have another one.

" Yeah thats about what the doctor told me , but shuichi you also have to explain a few other things to me."

" What more could I explain to you?" Shuici had no idea what was about to be brought in to question.

" When you spazzed I saw a picture of you and two indentical looking boys ,who were they?" Yuki wished he hadn't asked the question as a bad feeling washed over him.

Not wanting to lie to the blonde fully shuichi took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

" That's a picture of me and my kids, you didn't see them yesterday because they were at daycare."

The world had felt like it was crumbling in yuki's mind as his brain registered that his nolonger boytoy was a parent of two small brats.

" YOU HAVE KIDS!" Eiri shouted I shock.

" They just turned two a little ways back it feels like they're growing up too fast."

Yuki watched as the pink popstar went off in to one of his fantasies where he's in so deeply the the air sparkles around him.

Skipping over the children subject eiri wanted to know why shuichi just upa nd left him without a word or even a note as to what was going on.

Coming out of the daydream shuichi only caught the end of what the writer had asked.

" Hm, Can you repeat that I didn't catch it all."

" I said , why did you leave me, you just disappeared. Not even giving me a chance to talk to you about it."

" Why, because it hurt, it hurt so much that I loved you with everything I had and you betrayed me; you stained every bit of my heart that night so I went away. I couldn't look at you; didn't want to look at you, you broke my heart in ot so many pieces I din't bother to try and pick them all up and now here you are asking me why I disappeared , just up and left like that. When I see you it's like I see a shadow of you that night and my heart can't take it anymore it's about to give out." Shuichi felt his eyes begin to water.

" It meant nothing that night shuichi why can't you see that." Eiri felt his temper begin to slip.

" Eiri why can't you just let me move on and let my heart forget that painful moment of love, it's like you and thta kitazawa of yours is forever going to cloud my happiness," Shuichi gasped as tears streamed down his face, but no matter how much he wanted to turn away his violet gaze never wavered from the sparkling golden ones even with the serious hurt he felt and the small sobs wracking his body.

" Why can't you understand I made a mistake shuichi, I was supposed to be in newyork paying my respects to kitazawa , but INSTEAD I was in an okinawa resort laughing and partying. I was also drunk and it was weighing heavily on my mind and you know how I getbwhen i'm drunk." golden eyes glittered as tears built up more and more from his confression.

" You were drunk; thats a pathetic excuse. If you loved me half as much as you did that rapist you would have been thinking of me, waited for me. I love you , I know that, but I need more than sex and charitable kindness. I need security in my life I have more then myself to think about now and being with you, yuki won't be the most stable thing in my or my sons lives. I can't keep being put second for a ghost I need to be your top priority, but again I know this will never happen do I decided i'm going to look to the future and stop dwelling in the past. Eiri we need to move on, I can't handle ony more then I already have on my wary shoulders. More tears splashed from the mans large shining eyes.

Yuki felt his temper snap as the one person who had loved him for him now refused to listen to anything he had to say.

" I don't think it took very long for you to move on , I mean you have kids that are pretty close to the same age as the time you left me so that means you slept with someone to knock them up. Don't give me the I love you shit shuichi, If you loved me half as much as you say then you wouldn't have fucked some whore and had two bastard children." Small angry tears droped from narrow eyes.

More crushing pain squeezed his heart as the words pierced his ears. That the blonde could even use such a vulgar word as bastard toward his babies left his mind blank till a sudden rage sprang forth from the center of his being.

" You son of a bitch , you have no right to talk down on my babies. You weren't there so you don't know what I had to go through or how hard it was to bring those two kids in to..." All at once the anger left his body leaving him feeling drained so much so his healthy tan face paled to about as white as a sheet.

Narrowed angry eyes widdened as the small man in front of him turned a most aweful pastey white as plump pink lips thined in to a clamed up line.

" Shuichi, what aren't you telling me that you know?" Yuki demaned in a cold voice.

Not willing to give anymore of his secrets away shuichi grabbed what was left of his resolve that he had and forced himself in to a clamer state of being.

" Nothing important enough to get worked up and yell at you over , now please leave I need rest if i'm going to get out of this hospital." Shuichi sighed as he lay back down to make his tense body rest.

" I'll find out one way or another, it's only a matter of time..." Yuki commented as he walked out of the private hospital room.

Letting the tension drain from his wound up body shuichi slumped further under the warm thick covers and fell in to a quiet sleep.

AN:I stop here for now folks this is part one part two is next time hahaha so stay tunned I didn't forget you. ^^ and of course review review review...(says in sing song tone.)


	4. Confrontations PT2

Authors note: So someone told me I should stop wrtting this cuz its a piece of crap...Put away the guns and torches i'm not I would like to thank Yaoi Favorites for adding me to her community I am super happy THANK YOU! Also Thanx to my three fav reviewers Midnight13731 and Yaoifangirl89 as well as Zellt. I never would have felt the love if not for you peeps. Also A HUGE thanks to this person who calls themself lame/WTF/ Hahaha or as I call them DILDO! That little spat had me feeling friskey , but instead of rubbing one off I wrote another chapter JUST TO PISS YOU OFF! So here you go everyone.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Chapter 4: Confrontations PT2

Having already dropped Riku off at school with a chocholate milk and an Egg Mcmuffin. Ryuichi was now back at home getting himself dressed and ready to go back out and pick up Shuichi's blond treasures from a certain hunk of an American man that Ryuichi had coveted for himself.

Thinking of his old manager and how it was nice to have the gun happy blond as his lover. And. How said American loved to buy him some form of Kumagoro merchandise everyday. Ryuichi made his way down the carpeted stairs leading to the front hall when he collided with a solid mass of warmth. Snapping him from his thoughts.

" Whoa. Heh, that's a scary face your making guy." The star rambled.

" What's Shuichi hidding from me. I know you know what it is and i'm not about to let you go any where until you spill the beans." Strong elegant hands clamped down on the older males shoulders.

" If you want to know what's wrong with Shu-chan, come with me to pick up the twins and we'll talk on the way." The mature side of the singer had arisen to answer the cold blond. Showing no sign of giving in to the writers here and now demand.

" You mean it. Don't you Sakuma-san. You won't tell me unless I go with you." Pale hands released their steelie grip on leather clad shoulders in defeat.

" I promised Shu I would bring the twins to see him while he was recuperating in the hospital." Serious dark violet eyes clashed with annoyed gold.

" Fine, lead the way." Yuki sighed in defeat as he followed the older man out to the garage." But i'm only doing this because I want answers."

" Okay, we're taking Shu-chan's car since mines in the shop."

Getting horrible images of a sunshine yellow punch-buggy covered in bumper sticker with tacky sayings popped in to his mind only to be blown away with the bad boy sitting packed in the spacey car shelter. Letting out a low whistle while he inspected the car Yuki could do nothing but admire Shuichi's taste in cars. His eyes gobbled up the sight of the 2010 Black eclipse with silver flames embelishing the sides, flaring as the sun reflected off them.

" This is really Shuichi's car?" Yuki had some real trouble believing that this master piece was his pink haired dim-wits car, that is until he climbed into the passanger seat and looked in the back. Their on the back seats were two car seats. One of the car seats were purple with crazy green lizards all over it and the second was bright yellow with orange dinosaurs splattered all over to decorate it.

" Yeah. He said It was love at first buy. I have to say it's a little dark for me ,I like bright sparkly colors, but hey his radio set up is way better than mine." Ryuichi laughed as he scratched the back of his head before starting the ignition.

Eiri looked over at the set up and thought the system looked decent, but changed his rating to 100 stars as the music kicked in and the sub-woofers blasted out, vibrating the entire car.

" I WANT THIS CAR!" Yuki yelled over the music that was some guy singing about some girl thinking she was coller than him.( AN:If you can guess the song The next chapter will be dedicated to you!.) Turning down the sound, Ryuichi decided to get down to the questions business.

" You had questions for me Mr. Yuki." Ryuichi said with his serious tone.

Kind of creeped out from how one minute the Nittle Grasper singer could be totally idiotic, then Wah-La. He was a serious normal man, had Eiri rethinking about his questions quest. Part of him chidded himself for judging the vocalist when he , himself had a split personality disorder for a while.

" Oh...Um. so are you and Shuichi together or something?" All the while thinking you better not be, he's mine.

" Dearest Shu-chan and me? Nah, he won't date anyone. Says he's fine being single."

Feeling relieved from the answer Yuki relaxed more in to the leather seat.

" Where are we headed anyway?"

" Claude's. He was watching the twins for me while I slept with Riku and Shuichi in the hospital." Ryuichi took the time to give him a look that stated, Where you should have been. Till the light turned green.

" So...about the twins. Do you know who the other person is?" Yuki felt nervous.

" Other person?" Ryuichi wasn't quite understanding the meaning.

" Yeah, the girl Shuichi knocked up." He felt like the pop singer wasn't going to tell him when he got a huge surprise.

" There was no girl. After a few months Shuichi told me he was pregnant, so if he met someone after you than I don't really know." Ryuichi thought he dropped the clueless writer a large hint.

" That slut! He didn't even wait anytime to sleep around did he, and he made this pity story I broke his heart." Yuki snorted in disgust.

" I don't think your getting it right. He didn't really go out anywhere so it had to be closer to home." Ryuichi never thought the writer could be this dense.

" Closer to home? Huh, and the brats are blond, so they have to blond." Yuki thought carefully about who he knew was blond when they pulled up to a large Condo to see K. Yuki forgot the man was blond. Splashing around in the groud pool with two small boys, whio were giggling at his Jaws impression.

" Hey Ryuichi. That American is Shuichi's manager and he's blond. Do you think they had an affair. I mean the guy's married to Judy Winchester."

" Oh, Claude? No ,he and K couldn't have been together. Besides K is nolonger with Judy. They split after she cheated on him with that Ark guy." Getting out of the car, the two walked in silence till they reached the trio in the pool.

" Hey, why can't they have..." Yuki trailed off as he was interrupted.

" Hey babe, you here to pick up the boys?" K hauled himself from the water to wrap around Ryuichi's waist and capture the vocalists lips with his, Enjoying the warm greeting.

" So...you two are together. Like together, together." Yuki felt embarassed as he looked at the intwined couple as Ryu pressed intimately into the tall blond who was naked except for tight fitting string bikini bottoms.

After releasing his bunny lovers lips, K realized who had accompanied his boyfriend." Shit. Your here!" K swore as he took in the blond Japanese novelist.

" Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Yuki felt no reason not to cop and attitude to the rude American.

" Yeah. I promised Shuichi you wouldn't find him fro a lond while; man I let him down." K shook his head in shame.

" You, you were the one that hid him. How did I not figure you were involved." Yuki felt stupid in thinking Shuichi was actually smart enough to pull this stun off on his own.

" Don't worry Claude. He's clueless." Ryuichi mumbled in to his lovers ear so that the novelist wouldn't hear him.

" Ryuichi you naughty bunny you." K laughed as he hugged his lover close.

About to put his two cents in, Yuki found himself locked on to the two small figures running toward them." Uncle Ryu. Did you come to get us now?"

" Yeah. Mama Shu wants to see you."

" Aw, but we were swimming with uncle K."

Now that he got to see the two boys outside of the photo. Yuki could see the small differences between the two kids as the one that spoke first was soft spoken while the other was more perky and whiney.

" Hey, who are you?" The boys spoke in unison as they faced the new comer.

Feeling out of place Eiri looked tio the older men for help.

" Oh yeah. Boys this is Eiri Yuki; Mama's friend. Eiri these are Shuichi's greatest treasures. The rambunctious one is Rei and the quiet one is Rayne." A hand tussled each of the boys heads as he introduced them.

" He's scary." Rayne mumbled as he hid behind his uncles legs.

" I don't like you, you look mean." Rei stomped and stuck his tongue at the novelist.

Taken back by the small boys reaction, Yuki felt a blush spread across his face in embrassment.

" Who's ready to see mama at the hospital?" Ryuichi intercepted trying to ease the tension to a comfortable level.

" We do!" The two cried as they ran to the car.

Giving his boyfriend a farewell kiss, Ryu turned and headed tot he car not noticing the writer never made a move to join him and the kids.

" Aren't you going?" K asked.

" No. Let them go, I think i'll stay and talk to you for a bit." Yuki answered as he waved the kids and the singer away. As soon as the car was out of site yuki turned to the other man.

AN: Alritey thats chappie 4 and don't worry Midnight13731 there shall be more ryu/shu snuggle moments so hang in their and Yaoifangirl89 I have found A CRAZY way from yuki to get Shuichi back but thats for later chaps soo...see you soon and show the love and review.^.^


	5. They're mine PT1

Authors note: Love me I updated super early just for you guyz. ^.^ Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope. none of if I only write fics for the amazingness that has already been created.

Chapter 5: They're Mine!

Shuichi knew exactly when his company had arrived. Nurses and doctors could be heard fussing and cooing as they boys and Ryuichi made their way to his room. He seemed to have brightened considerably when a pair of small blond boys ran up to his bed and climbed on it to give him hugs.

" Mommy!" Rei and Rayne yelled as they tackled their mother, clinging to him with all their might.

" Hey Rei, whats got you so worked up?"

" A big blond scary man scared Rayne and I didn't like him." The toddler frowned and looked at his uncle.

" They're not talking about Claude. Ryuichi?" Shuichi had a terrible feeling it wasn't claude that was the big scary blond.

" No, Mr. Yuki went with me to pick those two up, but Yuki had a scowl on his face that scared Rayne and you know how Rei gets when people make his brother feel uncomfortable." Ryuichi felt bad for introducing the boys father to them with out Shuichi's promission, but he wanted to see if the blond would catch on. Saddly he didn't.

" Does he know?" Shuichi was more scared then upset at the fact that the boys had met their father and a certain writer might figure it out.

" He didn't guess if that's what you mean. He was asking me questions about them and you. I got to say though, I was dropping some serious bombs for hints and they went right over his preety little head." The bunny lover felt kind of ashamed so his eyes stayed glued to a dark stain on the tile at his feet.

" Are you mad at Shu-chan?" Ryuichi still wasn't looking at his pink haired friend.

" I'm not mad. You never do anything unless you think it's very important. I trust you Ryuichi, i'm just scared on how he'll react when he finally does catch on." Coming out of his musing Shuichi noticed the pairs of eyes looking at him.

" What's wrong?"

" Uncle Ryuichi said you were friends with that scary man."

" Oh Rayne, he's not scary. He was having a bad day." Shuichi didn't want them to hate their father before getting to know him or who he was.

" He was making meanie faces when he looked at us." Two year old was going to be stubborn about his dislike of the strange man.

" Rei, mommy had a talk with yuki at the hospital before he went with uncle Ryuichi; Me and Mr. Yuki had some catching up to do and a lot of things were on his mind that put him in a bad mood." Shuichi could only blame himself for the child had inherited his stubbornness from to help the pinkett. Ryuichi at on the foot of the bed and waved his famous Kumagoro to get their attention.

" Hey guys. I think that if Yuki is Shu-mama's friend then he can't be that bad. I think you should give him another chance."

" If mama thinks he's good, Ill give him a second chance." Raynes large violet eyes that looked so much like Shuichi's sparkled as a smile slit his cherubic face.

Rei feeling out numbered by his brothers willingness to give a second opinion huffed and puffed his cheeks in a pout.

" Aww. Com'mon Rei give him a chance. Next time you see him, he really isn't that bad." A new voice joined in the arguement.

" Not you too uncle K." Seeing his crazy blond gun happy uncle evem ganging up on him, Rei gave in.

" Fine, but only because mama likes him."

Shuichi had to admit that his kids were pretty smart and that sometimes thry didn't act like they were two years old, but he guessed that was from Yuki's genetics.

" So K, what brought you here?" Shuichi had a weird nagging feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

" Yeah Claude. Where is Mr. Writer?" Ryuichi questioned.

" On a plane back to Japan." Claude scratched the back of his head with his tongue sticking out.

" WHAT!" Shuichi and Ryuichi yelled in Unison.

~+~ PLANE BACK TO JAPAN ~+~

Feeling exhausted from the stress and lack of sleep, Yuki had decided to take a nap, but instead bolted up into awareness as everything had caught up to his over worked mind. Shuichi was pregnant , the male pop star had been pregnant. Which meant he gave birth and carried the two small boys he met. He felt run down at these thoughts. If and as strange as it was, was true. Then it meant that Shuichi let other man touch him in ways he had only been allowed to. God he knew the kid was weird, but never in a million years did he think something like this could happen, but then again he was talking about Shuichi Shindo. The boy who could kick a ten ton truck with one leg with the power of his love or drop two thousand feet land on his face and get up and run like it was nothing. Feeling a headache coming on. He buried his head in to his pillow and flagged down a stewartess.

" Can I help you sir?"

" Yeah, can I have beer and some aspirin please."

The attendent just gave him an awkward smile before turning to get the requested items. Once the girl was out of sight he dug around for his cell and dialed an all to familiar number. Letting it ring over and over, some one finally answered.

" N-g Productions. Tohma Seguchi speaking."

" Hey, Tohma. You want to pick me up at the air port when my plane lands?" Yuki mumbled from his place in his pillow.

Hearing the muffled voice of his brother-in-law, automaticly cheeredhim up, making his mood brighter.

" You missed me that much. AWW, that's so cute Eiri. Of course i'll be there to get you." Tohma gushed as he thought of the twenty six yr old man.

" Thanks Seguchi. I really need to talk to someone. You would never guess what has been going on these last couple of days." Eiri sighed as he sank further in to the pillow.

" I found Shuichi and hes got kid. He's also living with Sakuma-san and has heart problems." Yuki huffed as he felt the presents of the attendent return.

At that, Seguchi's smile froze and the line became quiet. Mind racing, Tohma wondered just how much his little brother knew and how much he still had to figure out.

AN: And I'll end it here muwahahahahahahahahah. Yes cliffhanger for all. next chappie will be when he finds out so everyone stay tuned.


	6. They're mine PT2

Authors note: alrite so someones haterading on my reviewers and I would like you all to see what this person had to say. AND IM QUOTING THEM CUZ I ERASED IT CUZ IT WAS SUCH A FUCKED UP THING TO SAY." Don't believe all your raving reviews ppl lie." YEAH I WAS FUCKING RIPPED. THEY CAN SAY I SUX OF THAT MY STORY IS NO GOOD BUT NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY REVIEWERS THEY ARE FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC AND NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE SAYS SHIT ABOUT ANY OF THEM! SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL ENJOY AND MR. DOUCHE BAG GO SUCK AN OCTOPUS TESTICAL.

Disclaimer: Nope. none of if I only write fics for the amazingness that has already been created.

Chapter 5: They're Mine! PT2

Everything was quiet for some time when Yuki interrupted.

" Hey Tohma you still there?" Yuki questioned as he accepted the drink and pills, taking the medicine and still recieving no answer.

" Hm, oh yeah. Sorry Eiri I have to go for now, see you soon." Tohma for once felt panicked at the thought of Yuki having found out and wanting answers.

_**~+~ Hospital Room ~+~**_

Shuichi felt stressed and relieved at the same time. It had been a few hours since K and Ryuichi had asked if they could take Rei and Rayne out to lunch while he caught up on needed rest. He knew he should have closed his eyes and slept, but his mind was racing with all the things that had been happening. Also Reiji had called blowing out his eardrum about his first album being released soon and him needing to get his kick his ass in to gear and stop lazing about in the hospital. The biggest thing for him at the moment was that his was upset that Yuki ran away and didn't even bother to put up any real fight, then again did he really want him to?

" Ah Shu-chan, your still not asleep." Ryuichi sighed as he and the small tribe of blondes entered the dimmly lit room.

" I had alot on my mind. What did you guys do, did you guys have fun?" Shuichi looked to the to small boys and a giddy Riku, who kept looking behind K's back.

" Okay, what are you hiding behind your back?" Shuichi squinted in suspicion. At that moment K pulled out six bags with colorful designs on them.

" Big Kids meals!" Ryuichi squealed as he switched from his mature state to his child-like one as he grabbed a bag and ran around the room with it on his head.

" Well lets eat everyone." K prompted , handing everyone else a colorful ,eye catching bag.

" Thanks K, Youb rreally didn't have to." Shuichi smiled accepting the preoffered bag.

" No problem. I love spoiling these guys. Besides Michael is with Judy for his six months of visitation and they give me some one to give all my attention to." K laughed as he ruffled the closest head of hair to him. Which happened to be Riku.

" Look Claude." Ryuichi cooed as he pulled a small purple TY bunny rabbit out of his bag.

" Aww, looks like Kumagoro has a new friend." K smiled at his innocent lover.

" Hey, hey. What did you guys get?" Ryuichi cheered as he looked around the room.

Rei was the second to pull out and show his toy.

" It's a Dalmation." Riku laughed as he pulled his own out to show everyone.

" A Tiger!" Shiuchi added his own enthusiasm.

" Me next, me next." Rayne shouted as he dug around his bag.

" It's a Panda bear." Ryuichi giggled as he balanced the new toy on his head.

" What did you get mama?" Everyone stared waiting for him to reveal his mystery toy.

" It's a Pink Poodle." Shuichi laughed as he looked at the pink dog with fru-fru pompoms.

K's boisterous laugh grabbed everyones attention as he held up his surprise toy.

" Behold my mighty giraffe and tremble at its long necked awesomeness."

The room exploded in fits of laughter as everyone ate their dinner and recalled their favorite part of the day. Warmth spread through his chest as he looked at his makeshift family and couldn't help, but be pround that he, Shuichi Shindo. Could call them such and that every single one of them was precious to him. As the night creeped in to its later stages, Claude and the boys headed out so that it was just Ryuichi andShuichi that night. The Bunny man had his arm wrapped protectively around Shuichi's waist while the ticking of the clock poked at their eardrums. The room was too quiet as the lights all over the hospital wing began dimming down for the night.

" What's wrong Shuichi?" Ryuichi could feel the sorrow rolling off of his usually happy friend.

" Its just..." Shuichi rolled over so that the two vocalists were face to face." I still want him. I want him just as I did the first time I met him." Tears swelled over and spilled down flushed cheeks.

" You love him Shuichi." Ryuichi stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

" That's the point. He walked all over my heart till it broke, but I still need him. I would have to be the most stupidest person in the world to take him back." The pink popstar cried as he buried his face in to the others chest hiding his face in shame.

" He's their father Shu-chan. It wouldn't be so stupid to let him have another chance. I f Rayne and Rei are willing to try again even though he's a scary meanie and they have no idea about him being their daddy and only a friend of yours I think you can to. I mean they'll want to know about him sooner or later Shuichi and who knows. Maybe this will help him understand why you did what you did a little better." Ryuichi sighed as he rested his chin on the sobbing boys head holding him closer.

" You think so Ryuichi?" Shuichi questioned as new hope bloomed with in him.

" Yeah, thinks will get better Shuichi. Just wait and see." Ryuchi chuckled as soft snores of the tired boy drifted around the quiet room.

_**~*~ Airport ~*~**_

Yuki felt the jet lag kick in as he gathered his bag and headed to meet Tohma at the enterance.

" Hey Eiri. How was your flight?" Tohma was not looking forward to the talk ahead of him.

" Miserable. I couldn't get Shuichi or the thought of him having brats out of my head." Yuki growled as he jumped in to the awaiting car and lit a ciggarette.

" I have to tie up some loose ends at N-G before we go any where." Tohma was glad there was something to help him procrastinate for a while longer.

" It's fine. I don't feel like going home yet anyway." Yuki thought of the harsh nothingness that awaited him when he did.

" Alright, good. To N-G than." Punching the accelerator. The two sped toward the tall dark structure.

_**~+~ N-G BUILDING ~+~**_

" Mr. Seguchi i'm glad you could make it." Nakano yelled as he ran up to his boss.

" Nakano and Fujisaki. What do I owe the pleasure?" Tohma was thanking the god who kept sending him these sweet distractions. Tohma turned to the scowling blond.

" I f you want Eiri, you can go in my office and make yourself comfortable. I'll beonly a moment."

" Yeah, whatever." Yuki mumbled as he walked through the heavy oak door, leaving the three to sort out their business.

Having not seen Tohma's office since it the building was rebuilt after the missile explosion, he decided to explore. That was until he came to the big organized desk. There in a glass frame was the same picture as the one he saw sitting on the coffee table in Shuichi's living room. Recovering from the shock, a murderous rage enveloped him as he stared at the picture.

Tohma,Suguru, and Hiroshi all jumbed back as a fist smashed through the thick office door. Not a second later it swung open revealing a very pissed blond novelists.

" That's why you let Shuichi go huh. You fucking cheating bastard!" Yuki yelled as he closed in on his brother-in-law.

" What are you talking about Eiri?" Seguchi was confused about the writers mood swing, but had a bad felling he had forgotten about something in his office as he was pulled in to it by the collar of his jacket.

" THIS!" Yuki picked the picture frame up and shoved it in the producers face." They're yours aren't they. When were you going to tell me Tohma. What about my sister and your child, HM?" At this point he was about to punch the older blond in the face for doing something so fucked up to him and his sister; when Fujisaki and Hiroshi came in from the hall.

" Let him go you asshole. Those are your fucking kids, moron." Suguru yelled. He was sick of Yuki getting off scotfreewith everything.

" What did you say?" Yuki couldn't believe his ears.

" You heard me." The keyboardist yelled.

" Suguru. Don't do it man." Hiro tried to talk his friend down from doing something stupid.

" No Hiro, I 'm sick of him thinking he's the victim." Fujisaki spat qas he looked at the novelist.

" What do you mean, don't fuck with me." Eiri felt a cold lump forming in his stomach.

" They're not TohMA'S, THEY'RE YOURS YOU BASTAD! Shuichi was going to tell you that night at your premiere, but you were only worried about yourself as usual and broke his heart all for some drunken pleasure."

" Suguru please calm down." Tohma knew this wasn't good for the blonds mental health.

" No. He needs to take and accept responsibility for the mess he's made."

" They're mine!" Yuki was in a shocked haze.

" Hey asshole. I just said that. You were out getting laid while Shuichi was thinking of you and him and how happy your lives were going to be with the proof of your lovegrowing in him. It's funny though since you don't know how to love anyone but yourself." Fujisaki finished as Hiroshi hefted him over his shoulder and started walking towards the door. Not fully done the green haired teen screamed out the reat of what he had to say.

" I HOPE YOU FEEL STUPID YOU COWARDLY CHEATING BASTARD!"

With that last remark ringing in his ears Eiri Yuki passed out cold.

AN: How was that Ahahahahahahahah yes now that he has found out what will Tohma tell him and how will he get Shuichi back and what will he do to win the kids over to liking him? IDK BUT I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING. TILL THEN HANG IN THERE WE'RE ALMOST DOWN TO THE FINALL CHAPTERS! AND ALWAY SHOW THE LOVE AND REVIEW.**^.^**


	7. What can I do to get him back?

Authors note: Okay so after this there's only two chapters and the epilouge left. I can't believe I'm almost finished with this fic, I ony hope this ends to everyones liking and that you all enjoy the final ride in Heavier Than Gravity. Well enjoy the chapter,. Eiri finally breaks down so everyone tell me what you think. (0).(0) PLEASE.

Disclaimer: Nope. none of if I only write fics for the amazingness that has already been created.

Chapter 7: What can I do to get him back?

Heavy eyelids cracked open , only to squeeze back shut as the bright light invaded his senses. Yuki moaned as he cursed himself for falling asleep with the light on, when he realized he wasn't home and the place he was in smelled nothing like the shampoo/smoke scent that perfumed his bedroom. Cracking his eyes open again, he let them slowly adjust so that he looked around and noticed he was in Thoma's with said man plus Hiroshi looking at him worriedly.

" Un. What happened?" Yuki moaned again as hid fingers reached up to touch a sensative bump om his forehead.( AN: I decided to have him hit the ground face first. O.o)

" You fainted after you heard the news from Suguru." Hirshi answered as he looked at his boss.

" What new..." The novelist trailed off as the earlier arguement flashed through his mind. All at once he sprung from the office couch and stomped to the trashed desk, throwing odds and ends on the carpeted floor till he held up what he had been searching for." AH-HA! This should have what I need." Eiri mumbled as he flipped trough the filled pages, stopping at a certain nummber he wanted." I knew you would have it." Yuki whipped out his cell and began dialing the number that was Shuichi's cellphone.

" What are you going to do; Who are you calling?" Hiroshi asked, but he had a clue.

" That damned brat. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him so bad next time I see him ,that he'll wish he never left or lied to me." At that the phone was slapped from his hand, where it fell to the floor and smashed in to three pieces.

" What do you think your doing kid. Do you want me to beat the shit out of you, cause i'm really pissed off right now." The blond's eyebrow began to twitch as a vein throbbed in his temple.

" Please calm your self, Eiri. Exploding on Shindo-san will not get you what you want." Tohma stepped between the two men who were ready to face off.

" You don't know what I want." Eiri growled as he looked at his brother-in-law.

" You want Shuichi to come back , and you want your kids to know who you are." Hiro answered giving Yuki a serious look.

Anger washed away as Eiri fell in to the pluch office chair, elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands.

" They know who I am, They just don't know what I am to them." The novelists body started to shake ashe slowly broke down.

" It's not that bad, Eiri. You'll just have to break it to them gently." Tohma sighed as he shifted his fingers through the younger mans choppy tresses.

" Easy for you to say. You have no idea how hard this is going to be for me to get them to want me around." The blnods voice shook a little with his admission.

" No! Nothing's impossible if you put your whole hearted effort in to it." Hiro encouraged the downed older man.

" You don't get it!" Yuki finally yelled as he lifted his head to show his tear stained face." They hate me. One was so scared he hid behind Ryuichi and K. K for god sake , and the other just flat out told me he didn't like me." The writer hid his face in his hands as more tears spilled from his eyes.

" Oh ,Eiri." Tohma cooed as he knelt down to embrace the destressed man, hating seeing such a strong guy cry.

Hiroshi was so startled he couldn't speak or move. He had never seen the writer cry before , he seen him murderuosly angry and selfishly uncaring, even what he looked like after he cried, but never all out breakdown crying. To see him brought to tears from the loss of his true love ( That's what Shuichi is to Yuki) and the thought that his kids might actually not want him around; Made Hiroshi want to help Yuki mend his broken family back together.

" What can I do to get him back? He has everything he could possibly need , and he doesn't want me anymore." The honey eyed man looked at his hands as if all was hopeless.

" He still wants you. Shuichi will never stop loving you no matter how much he says he's done. So if your serious , and you really mean it. I'll help you get them back."

" Me too, Eiri. I want you and Shindo to get back together." The older man stated as he stood back up.

When the novelist pulled himself thogether, Hiroshi left the two blonds alone to make a few important phone calls.

" So how come you never told me about them, and besides you and those two who else knows?" Yuki sighed as he lit a ciggarette

" Mika and Tatsuha." Tohma felt tired as he collapsed on the couch, resting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

" Why did no one tell me. You are suppost to be my family." The blond man felt the anger begin to boil again.

" I couldn't. I signed a contract that hold me iron bound to stick to the agreement." The synth player pulled a twenty page thick contract from his inner coat pocket Handing it over to his little brother.

" You actually carry this thing around." Yuki asked in surprise as he began reading it over.

" No. I thought you might have found out and were going to ask me why I never said anything. There in your hand is the reason.

" I don't want to read all this, just tell me what it's about." Yuki demanded as me took the thick document amd threw it on the desk.

" Im short it's a contract releasing shuichi from N-G's contract. Well the first half anyway, the second is about Shuichi's prenancy and states that I can not, nor allow anyone person I tell , to tell you about the children. In keeping with the contract i'll receive pictures, letters and phone updates on how the boys are doing. I told Mika and Tatsuha. At first they didn't think it was fair, but after some talking and thinking , we all agreed you weren't ready for that kind of responsibility Anyways."

" That wasn't your decision to make for me." Yuki growled as he crushed out his ciggarette.

" You made that decision when you cheated on Shindo while you were drunk." The producer chidded.

" How many times do I have to say it was a FUCKING MISTAKE! It meant nothing."

" Mistakes like that aren't easily forgiven ,nor forgotten when it comes to the matter of someones heart , and from what I heard you all but incinerated Shuichi's.

" I know." The guilt had been eatting at his for the last two years. still was." You still could have dropped me a clue. I mean it's just paper."

" If you read the fine print, you would know that if I said even the tiniest hint. I could be shot on sight."

" WHAT, THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Yuki yelled from the rolley chair.

" The day I told Mika. I went home late, she and the baby were in bed already when I walked in to the living room. Sitting in the dark in a chair was a man polishing a sniper rifle. I asked him what he wanted. He said ' Stick to your part of the contract or i'll be back.' Then disappeared out the window.

" I swear that American is carzy and should be locked up somewhere safe from people."

At that moment the auburn haired guitarist chose to interrupt the two by telling them the plan was almost complete. He just needed them to chip in on their parts in this.

Tohma would be doing some work on pretending to look for a place to make a new branch for N-G IN California as an excuse to be down there when the time was right and Yuki had two months to get his shit straight before he would be on a flight back down to Cali to try and sway Shuichi/twins in to wanting him around.

_**~+~+~ RYUICHI ~+~+~**_

The brunette haired man smiled as he brushed pink locks from his sleeping friends peaceful face. He had just gotten off the phone from talking to Claude and Hiroshi on three way. After some explaining and some quick planning they had set the ultimate plan to get Shuichi and Yuki back together , and maybe even a marriage proposal so that the boys would have a proper family. The Kumagoro lover smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep , tomorrow he would start talking Shuichi in to having the romance novelist come back down so he could have the kids get to know him better and have Shu-chan tell him about what he's been keeping to himself these last couple of years.

After these three months, They would have the Tell Tale signs of if all was not lost , or if Eiri had really blown his final chance.

AN: I bet your all excited to know what the plan is going to be. I can tell you the proposal will be an epic event no one would have saw coming from Eiri Yuki , but then i'm gonna make him. Some drama in the second to the last chapter so hold on to what ever your sitting on because it's going to be a fun crazy 'T BELIEVE I'M DOWN TO THE FINAL CHAPTERS! AND ALWAY SHOW THE LOVE AND REVIEW.**^.^**


	8. Plan in motionPT 1: It Begins

Authors note: Alrighty then. The plan starts now so I hope you all enjoy the craziness of this and like it. Thank you enveryone who reviewed this story I'll be listing special thanks in my final chapter before the epilouge so review if you want in on the list okay. Lets get this party started. Review (0).(0) PLEASE.

Disclaimer: never will own it. Stop teasing me ffn you're crushing my dreams with these disclaimers. It's like you're sying I have no chance. EVIL. T.T

Chapter 8: Plan in motion-PT 1: It Begins

Shuichi stood nervously in the airport with Ryuichi and the boys as they waited for Yuki's plane to land. For the last two months Ryuichi and K had been picking at him to get Yuki back down there so that the boys could get to know him. Just then he was knocked from his thoughts as his friend and son made a commotion.

" Hey 's Yuki, Shuichi." Ryuichi huggled his friend.

" Yeah, look mommy it's your friend." Rayne smiled as a familiar blond began walking toward their party. Rei said nothing as he was ify on liking the older man.

Not six ft. away from his meeting party Yuki was frozen in awe at the sight of Shuichi. It had only been two months since he last saw him , but things about him had changed considerably. As he looked the singer up and down he noticed Shuichi had lost weight , the California sun adding a darker tint to already sunkissed skin and pink locks that were only about the length of Hiroshi's was now swinging freely down to his small ,cute butt. He had to admit the damned brat looked like a princess except for the loud outfit he chose to wear. Today he was sporting an electric purple spagetti string tank top that exposed a great deal of midriff that was presenting the words Pockey in hot pink letters while the words were underlined with a picture of the treat. For pants he had loudteal leggings that hugged his soft curvy hips and fit snug to all the way to his ankles. The same color Pockey sticks as the one on his shirt decorated the shiney nylon fabric, and top set it off were one inche open toed sandle heals the same color as the tank finished off the vision that was Shuichi Shindo.

" Hey. You okay scary guy?" Rei asked as he watched the guy freeze while looking at his mom.

" Huh, Scary guy, Are you talking to me kid?" Yuki asked looking down at the mini-brat.

" I'm not kid. My name's Rei." The Kid gave a dirty look to the now smirking man.

' The kids definately got my attitude.' The blond thought to himself as he smiled at the other boy who was the shy one out of the two.

" Hey. Your Rayne , right?" Yuki asked in a gentle manner.

" Mm-Hm, that's me." The boy nodded shyly as he hugged his mom's leg.

" I'm sorry I scared you last time I was here. I was having a bad day , but I got something for you to maybe make up for it." The novelist dug through his bag and pulled out a stuffed grey kitty with a blue bow around its neck." Do you like it?" Yuki watched as his son took the toy and snuggled it to his face.

" Rayne likes kitties. I like doggies more." Rei answered for his brother.

" Than it's a good thing I got this for you." Digging some more in to his bag he pulled out a stuffed brown dog with a red bow and handed it over to the talkative toddler.

" Thanks mister." Rei smiled as he hugged the toy close.

" How about you call me Yu-Eiri." The novelist smiled as he thought that if he was going to get shuichi back he would have to give up everything connected to Kitazawa.

" Mama said you were a nice guy. I'm glad I gave you another try." Rayne smiled as he latched on to Yuki's leg." What about you Rei?" The toddler looked at his overly protective twin.

" I don'no. I like the toy, but he has to be really nice or I won't let him next to you or mommy." Rei pointed to the older blond." No more meanie faces."

" Who's ready to go out to dinner?" Ryuichi cheered as he held each of the boys hands leading them away so that Shuichi and Yuki could have a private moment.

" I have..." Shuichi trailed off as the novelists lips claimed his in a soft chaste kiss.

" I missed you." Eiri whispered as he grabbed Shuichi's hand pulling him along tp catch up to the other three. All the while he was laughing as the pinkett turned tomato red spurting a nose bleed.

As soon as they arrived at the resturant, Ryuichi talked to the hostess and they were quickly lead to a comfortably quiet corner. There in the booth was two booster seats for the little ones. As he was about to sit down, Rei complained about wanting to sit next to sit next to him too, So Shuichi pushed the two seats apart and slid in between the two, that way they bothcould be next to him. Following after, Eiri took the right and slid next to Rei while Ryuichi went left and sat next to Rayne. The two small boys picked up their menu's holding them upside down as they pretended to read them.

" I want cake." Rei stated as he put his menu down.

" You can have that once you've eatten your supper." Shuichi commanded as he looked at his menu.

" Really. Can I have the short pink kind?" Rei squealed as he thought of the after dinner treat.

Yuki looked at his son and then at Shuichi for a clue on what the boy was talking about.

" He wants Strawberry Shortcake." Shuichi explained as he looked from Yuki to his son. " Kind of reminds me of someone I know." Shuichi blushed at his slip up.

" I like that cake too." The blond whispered to Rei as if it were a secret.

" I like it the bestest out of all the other stuff." Rei chattered as he got to know his mom's friend more and more.

" What! It's my favorite too." Yuki chuckled as he looked at the kid's glowing face." Maybe when I finish my dinner your mama will let me have some also."

At that RTei turned to look at his mom with big ,sparkly eyes in excitement.

" If we finish our dinner , can me and Mr. Eiri have that cake. Please mama?"

" Yah, you guys can have your cake."

" Yay!" Rei cheered in delight.

" But after you eat all your dinner." Shuichi reminded.

" I want that. I do't like cake." Rayne pouted as he pointed to the strawberry frosted biscuit stick on Shuichi's shirt.

" Don't worry sweetie, I got us covered." Shuichi reasured the distraught boy by digging around in his bag and pulling out two boxes of Pockey.

" Can we have chicken?" Rei interrupted.

" Yeah, lets wait until everyone has figured out what they want okay."

" Okay." The boys said in unison. Just then a waitress came to the table and asked what they would like this evening.

" Can I have the cheese stuffed chicken with the mixed vegetables and buttered rice." Shuichi asked.

" That's no problem Miss." The waitress answered while writting the order.

" Can I also have an extra plate so I can split that for these two here." Shuichi added, giving one of his most dazzling smiles.

The waitress just nodded while writting down the request hiding her blushing face behind the pad of paper." Anything else for you?"

" I'll have the steamed tilapia with lemon pepper and for sides can I have a baked potato and asparagus, please." The pinkett asked sweetly.

" Yeah, of course. What would you like gentlemen?" The girl then turned to the guys. ( An: she thinks Shu-chan is a girl.)

" I want Spagetti and meatballs. Bread also please." Ryuichi asked excitedly while playing with Kumagoro."

" You're so cute. O f course you can." The girl giggled as she shioved a piece of napkin up her nose to stop it from bleeding everywhere. Than turned to Yuki." Your order sir."

" I'll have the porter house steak with a baked potato and carrots." The blond finished and turned back to chatting with Rei as Shuichi watched the girl melt in to a puddle of lusty goo. No longer interested in watching his uncle play with his pink bunny , Rayne grabbed one of his mothers pink locks and tugged gently to get his attention.

" What's up Rayne?"

" I'm thirsty." The usually quiet child complained.

" Me too." Rei countered.

All at once the waitress sprang uo to her solidified form sporting pieces of napkin plugging her nose.

" DRINKS. DRINKS! I forgot drinks. What can I get for all of you?" The girl spazzed as she tried her hardest to please.

" Me and these two will have Iced tea please. Can I also bug you for some bendy straws?" Shuichi laughed scratching the back of his head in a shy manner. Scared the girl would go psycho as she kept up her spazzing preformance.

" YES, YES OF COURSE YOU CAN. i WILL WALK TO THE STORE IF I HAVE TOO."

" I want soda."

" SODA , YESWHATKIND?" The chick said almost all at once.

" Orange. Be cause it's bright and sparkly with lots of bubbles." Ryuichi drooled as hie eyes went stary while he thought of the beverage. The waitress was stuffing more tissue in to her nostrils as the previous ones rocketed across the room from the massive nose hemorage.

" What camn I get you Mr. Fallen angel?"

" I'll have a glass of Coke, no ice thank you." Eiri gave a brief smile before turning once again to talk to the kids.

" I am your eternal slave." The puddle of goo pledged as it slunk back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later a man came out and brought their drinks to the table.

" Who ordered the Iced tea?" The man asked.

" That would be me and my kids." Shuichi pointed to each of his sons. " Did you get any bendy straws with these drinks by chance?"

" I had a pile thanks to Karin ,But I took them off and kept a couple." Thw waiter smiled as he held up two straws.

" Thanks buddy, you just saved me a wet mess. Is the girl from before okay. she kinda freaked out when she saw us." Shuichi asked as he opened the straws and placed them in the drinks for the boys.

" It was no issue ma'am, she just go a little over excited."

" Well that's okay. What life with out a little crazy in it. What your name by the way?"

" Um, it's Demitry."

" Well thank you Demitry and tell Karin I said that you've both been really nice so far." Shuichi winked causing the waiter to blush and cover his nose as a small trickle of blood ran down, from staring at what he thought was a really hott chic.

Hearing Shuichi ask the mans name , yuki felt himself become jealous and decided he needed to scare off the competion.

" Hey buddy, can I have my Coke of do I have to wait till it's flat." Eiri snorted as he looked at the waiting man.

" Sorry sir. Here's your drink, enjoy." Demitry smiled , but dropped it as his mouth fell open while he stared at the blond. Shaking it off he put the last drink at the space where Ryuichi sat, while the singer/actor looked for where Kumagoro fell under the table. Turning back to his pink haired goddess, Demitry felt a familiar tickle as blood evacuatedhis nose. " Shouldn't guys as pretty as him be illegal." The waiter joked as he pointed to the blond man hoping Shuichi would give him his phone number.

" Somedays it's too much for me to." Shuichi laughed.

The man looked over to Yuki as his eyes made contact with cold , angry golden colored ones. Feeling that his welcome was worn out, Demitry made his escape to the kitchen.

" I gonna head back to the kitchen to see how your food is doing. Call if you need anything." With that he was gone.

" That wasn't nice. He was only doing his job." Shuichi looked at Yuki.

" He was hitting on you." Yuki defended as his eyebrow twitched.

" Jealous?" The pinkett shot back.

Eiri felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he looked away not saying a word.

" Good." Shuichi stated making Yuki turn back around eyes widdened in shock. He was about to say some thing when his food was placed in front of him.

" Sorry it took so long, but I ran it here to make sure it was still hot and delicious as possible."

" It can only be good if it's served from a cutie like yourself." Yuki flirted hoping to get Shuichi jealous as payback.

Having kept himself busy with Kumagoro and talking to the twins, Ryuichi finally decided to step in after he heard Eiri's remark.

" Since your single maybe you should give her your number." Ryuichi said happily, winking at Shuichi to show him he was just pulling the writers leg.

Feeling embarassment spread once again across his face, Eiri glared at the older male before staring back at the melting waitress.

" That's not nice to tease her. I was giving her a complement , you know I like men." Eiri admitted giving The singer a flirty look.

" All the pretty ones." Karin mumbled as she finished handing out the food dishes. last time I checked you were Bi , swinging both ways." Shuichi put his two cents in to the conversation.

" I was, until a certain japanese popstar stole my heart. I haven't wanted to be with anyone but him since." The novelist finished by staring intently at the pink haired pop mom.

" Almost sounds like you really love him." The brunette female waitress said lowly.

" I am. I never loved anyone as much as I love him." Gloden eyes clashed with Violet.

" Don't go breaking his heart." Shuichi said , not looking at the romance novelist.

Yuki looked down at his food, The words feeling like a punch to his gut.

" Thanks so much Karin. I hope we haven't been rude." Ryuichi talked loudly to clear the tension.

" Nat at all. Enjoy your dinner." The woman walked back to the kitchen with her eyes cast down forelornly.

Shuichi grabbing the empty plate caught Eiri's attention as he watched the star cut the chicken and divide the food cutting it in to bite size pieces before handing Rayne the plate that only had pea and Rei the one that only had carrots.

" I like peas." Rayne giggled as he took his spoon and put some in his mouth.

" Eww... peas are icky." Rei said as he took his fork and awkwardly stabbed a chunk of carrot.

Yuki watched in awe as the two toddlers that were his sons ate. Rayne scooped his food easily while Rei aggressively stabbed as much as he could and put it in his mouth. As he studied them more he knew Rayne would be more like Shuichi and Rei would take after him. Having got his fill of watching the twins his eyes traveled to shuichi who was in the middle. It was like he had gotten prettier as the time passed, but that didn't really matter. All he wanted was his lover back. No, he needed he back because without them life had no meaning. After everyone finished their dinner the two servers came back. Karin took the dishes while Demitry took dessert orders.

" What would you like."

" Me and the squirt want Strawberry Short cake, I'll have coffee to go with it."

" I'll just have coffee and chocolate milk for the kids."

" Bendy straws?" Demitry smiled.

" YEAH!" Both squealed.

" Anything for you?" Demitry asked Ryuichi.

" Chocolate rasberry satin truffle cake and chocolate milk." He ordered while he chewed on his bunnies ear.

Afew minutes later he came back out and passed out the drinks and sweets then gave shuichi a small white paper.

" What's this?" Shuichi asked.

" It's my number. I thought you were with your blond friend , but Karin says he's gay so I figured I'd give you it incase you wanted to go out and maybe catch a movie." The waiter blushed as he hid his eyes behind long, black bangs.

" If I'm never not busy, I might Give you a call."

" That's all I can ask." The man stated before fleeing to the kitchen.

" Can I have my treat now?" Rayne asked excitedly, clapping his hands as the opened box was placed in front of him.

Once they finished their dessert all the adults chipped in to leave a tip. Shuichi also took out two copies of his new CD and signed them giving one to Demitry and Karin personally before leaving, giggling at the shocked face the had as he left.

" You carry copies of your CD with you?" Eiri asked as they headed to the cars.

It begins

AN: ALWAY SHOW THE LOVE AND REVIEW.**^.^**


	9. Plan in motionPT 2:I need to talk to you

Authors note: Alrighty then. Oh boy the talk you all have been waiting for and the second to the last chapter... well shall we get to it. And as al ways Review (0).(0) PLEASE.

Disclaimer: never will own it. Stop teasing me ffn you're crushing my dreams with these disclaimers. It's like you're saying I have no chance. EVIL. T.T

Chapter : Plan in motion-PT 2: I need to talk to you.

PREVIOUSLY :" You carry copies of your CD with you?" Eiri asked as they headed to the cars.

" Not usualll , but Reiji shoved a dozen in my bag and told me to go and promote my wonderful music. Here have one." Shuichi said as he grabbed one from his diaper bag he was carrying and threw it to the novelist.

" What am I suppost to do with thsi?"

" You can listen to it in the car while we drive back tot he house. I know the boys like my music." Shuichi defended.

" I'm pretty sure you still have zero talent as a lyrics writer you brat." Yuki teased as he climbed in to the passenger side of Shuichi's sweet ride, while said pinkett harnessed his sons in to their carseats.

" Yay, mama's music." The boys cheered as yuki placed the CD in the expensive stereo system.

Eir stared down at the CD case and felt his pants get a little tighter as he took in Shuichi dressed in what he guessed was suppost to be a lavender Kimono, except instead of it going all the way down the shirt stopped short just above Shuichi's navel showing generous midrift till clinging to his hips was the matching skirt only held in place by a sash with the skirt ending three inches above the knee which below that the erst of his lower legs was encased in silver laced up stripper heels. All in all he looked hot laying in a bed of cherry blossoms with silver flower clips shining through-out his long curled pink hair. The music started as they pulled out of the parking lot and back on to one of the main streets to Shuichi's and Ryuichi's mansion.

" What's this called?" Yuki felt his body slowly responding to the beat as he he decided he liked it.

" Look on the back, the song list's right there." The effeminate vocalist gave his passenger a your so silly sometimes look before putting his eyes back on the road.

Instead of giving a responce he looked at the two kids in babbling to the song, picking up that they were trying to keep up with the words. After watching the entertaining sight for a while he turned back around and stared at the sond list of the album case reading it over.

_A refreashing perfumed breeze from the winds of Japan._

**_Sakura-Hime:_**

_Sakura Petals_

_Sakura celebration_

_Cherry blossom Paradise_

_Rave for Sakura-Hime_

**_Bonus tracks:_**

_Snowing Cherry blossom fantasy_

_Double the wonder in bloom_

Yuki let out a low whistle in amazement on how far Rage went in promoting Shuichi as the Cherry blossom Princess. Once he was finished dazing in his own little dream world he realized the music was turned down and the noises from the back had stopped.

" Did they fall asleep back there?" Yuki asked as they pulled in to the driveway.

" Yeah, they had a long day and car rides always knock them out."

Eiri flet his heart flutter in his chest as he was privy to one of the most beautiful, soft smiles he had ever seen Shuichi give while the pinkett looked tenderly at the sleeping boys in the back. After a few more minutes Shuichi go out of the car and made his way to the back seats where he started unbuckling Rei.

" Do you want some help with the other brat?" Yuki asked , saying the last word affectionately.

" If you can handle it." Shuichi murmured.

" Only a complete idiot couldn't handle somethingas simple as taking a kid out of a carseat." The writer mocked ; earning a skeptical look from the popstar.

Turned out Eiri was a complete idiot and ended up twisting all the straps, but with guidance from Shuichi he soon had a sleeping Rayne in his arms and both men were walking up the stairs to the boys room. Carefully placing the boys on their beds and tucking them in. Shuichi turned to his blond novelist.

" I'm just going to get my Pajama's on. Will you meet me down stair in the living room?"

" For what?" Yuki asked, but he had and idea what this was about.

" I need to talk to you; In private. Just meet me there, okay." Shuichi ordered, feeling his nerves starting to get the better of him.

Eiri made his way down the arpeted steps and paced the living room floor. He was an over night guest at the mansion for the duration of his stay in California, but tonight would be the night to see if he actually made it over the moutain that was Shuichi's anger or would he be hiking it to a hotel. It all depended on how he acted when they had their 'little' talk. Just than his thoughts were interrupted as Shuichi walked in. Did the Damn brat have anything in his wardrobe that didn't make his blood pool in to his groin. The vocalist had slipped himself in to a cotton baby blue tank top that had mini sunflowers all over it with matching shortie-shorts, his long pink hair was twisted in to a braid he had resting over one shoulder and tucked under the other arm was a thick black book that looked full.

" I want to show you this, but I need to talk to you first." Shuichi started by lifting the book to show it was a photo album, before putting it on the coffee table and moving to stand in front of his ex-lover and father of his children.

" Okay." Yuki managed to squeeze out of his throat as his heart started to move up in to it.

" Ryuichi told me you were asking questions about the boys father."

" Yeah, I wanted to know who you were screwing around with." Yuki winced at the way the words left his mouth.

" You don't have to worry about that. You're the father, I never slept with anyone but you. I don't care if you don't believe me or you think i'm lying; they're yours as much as they're mine." Shuichi confessed,never taking his eyes off golden ones.

" I know they're mine and that you're not lying to me."

Embarassed that Yuki had already figured it out on his own, Shuichi turned to run and hide. Strong arms snaked around his waist pulling him against a tall lean body in a familiar embrace. Shuichi shivered as he felt his body be perfectly cradled to the one behind him and was glad he took his sedative before talking to the blond or he would have probably gone through another attack by now.

" Don't run away from me again ,Shuichi. I managed to hash my way through it the first time, but I don't think I can live with out you a second." Sadness enveloped the writers voice as it dropped to almost a whisper.

" I can't keep going through the shit of fighting for you over a ghost ,Yuki. I have to know I can raise our kids in an enviroment where they come first," Shuichi shook his head.

" They will - I mean they are , and don't call me that anymore." Eiri said seriously.

" Don't call you what?" Shuichi felt confused.

" Yuki. I've decided to give up everything that has to do with him. Just give me till the end of this month to prove i've changed." Eiri knew he was on the verge of doing something he had only done twice in his lifetime and it was for the same person...beg.

" I don't know anymore." God he wanter too, but Shuichi knew that the writer had done something like this before and he forgave him.(and we all know how that ended up) He couldn't put his kids in that kind os situation.

" God Shuichi, please. I'm begging you to let me prove that I choose you and our children over a memory. I know I've asked before and screwed up, but i'm fucking serious this time. I can't lose you again. My life's been shit without you, I've missed so much in your and their lives already, I don't want to miss out on anymore." A perfect pale hand slid under the cotton tank to caress the soft flat stomach that once housed their sons as they matured and felt tears mist his eyes." I want to be a father to them that my old man never was to me, that I won't abandon them or pawn them off on someone else because something in their lives is causing problems in mine. At least give me that much, Shuichi."

" If you let them down in anyway or hurt them, I'll never forgive you. do you understand." Shuichi demanded as tears came down his face. He hated seeing Yuki beg.

" I'll sign in blood if I have to." the novelist answered eagerly as his body hummed in pleasure from the small skin on skin contact where his hand rested on Shuichi's belly.

" This is your final chance."

" I know, and I won't fuck this up. I promise." Yuki vowed as he turned his almost boyfriend again, around and captured the youngers lips in a passionate kiss, while his hands traced the out line of Shuichi's sides.

Feeling a certain part of his anatomy stir to life after almost three years of neglect ( Note that he was preggers for as long as a woman and had no intimate partners) , but wasn't going to give in so easily. So he stepped out of their intimate embrace and made it half way up the stairs before Yuki stopped him.

" What about the book you were going to show me?"

" I'll go through it with you while Riku's in school and the boys are at daycare."

" Speaking of the little runt, where is he? I didn't see him or that crazy american at the airport or the resturant."

" K promised Riku if he passed his math and spelling test with higher then a ninty-three ,he would he his slave for the whole day and go and do whatever he wanted."

" I'm guessing the kid scored big?"

Ninty-eight for math and one hundred for spelling. so K kept his word and they went out." Shuichi said before heading back up the stairs." Night Eiri, I love you." He whispered thinking the blond couldn't hear him.

" Good night." Eiri said as he surpressed a cheshire cat grin. He heard Shuichi say he loved him and he was gonna make sure it stayed that way. Forever this time.

A/N: Yea...so I really like how this chapter came out and you all now know where Riku ans Claude were so until next time. SHOW THE LOVE AND REVIEW.**^.^**


	10. Plan in motionPT3: Is he our daddy?

Authors note: Okay I've decided I didn't want this to end so soon so I riding it out a few more chapters so it can be one hell of a sweet ride before it ends. I hope you like this chapter I know its been a while so enjoy. ^.^

Disclaimer: never will own it. Stop teasing me ffn you're crushing my dreams with these disclaimers. It's like you're saying I have no chance. EVIL. T.T

Chapter 10: Plan in motion-PT 3: Is he our daddy?

The next day Eiri found himself up early since normal for him was getting up was around noon and it was only nine-thirty. The house was quiet so thinking he was alone he took his time looking around the large house until he finally reached the kitchen. There he found Shuichi still in what he thought of as provocative pajamas sipping a cup of steaming coffee while munching on what looked like a maple cinnomon brown sugar poptart thinly coated with melted butter(AN:Mmm those are my fav kind.) The smell of the cinnomon and the dark brewed caffine had his stomach grumbling for sustainance.

" You look hungry. Take a load off and i'll make you a poptart, you want some coffee?" Ryuichi asked after he took one of his earbuds out of his ear to talk.

" Nevermind the poptart I just want the coffee."

" Your stomachs growling." Shuichi pointed out.

" I know. I'll just steal yours." Yuki stated as he grabbed the other half of the poptart on Shuichi's plate and chomped on it.

" Wahh! that's evil Yuki, that's mine and your eatting it on me." Shuichi protested as his writer devoured the breakfast pastry.

" Be quiet. You're as loud as ever you damned brat." Yuki mumbled as the coffee was placed in front of him.

" I'm sorry. That's just the way I am." Shuichi spoke more softly while his eyes stared at his coffee saddly.

" You know, you look cuter when your loud in the morning." Eiri smirked as he corrected his negative attitude toward his lover.

" Really , you mean it." Shuichi asked feeling his mood brighten once more.

" Yeah, but stop calling me Yuki." He demanded.

" I don't think I can. Really."

" I want nothing to do with him anymore so i'm not going to use that name."

" I think you should keep it." Ryuichi interrupted from across the table.

Both Eiri and Shuichi looked tio the older vocalist with the same questioning eyes.

" It's not just a name that connects you to this guy from your past it also has memories of you and Shu-chan connected to it."

" I don't really think that counts." Yuki pointed out.

" What did shuichi yell when he said you were his?" Ryuichi questioned the couple.

" I yelled Yuki was mine so that Ayaka would leave him alone." Shuichi answered.

" Exactly. Everything you and him ever did together you called him that name. Meaning evey memory Eiri has of you is mostly positive so thaat name should be more of an endearment then a nightmare of the past." Ryuichi shrugged at the staring blond novelist." But hey. If you want to throw that away I can't stop you."

" Exactly, it's my choice." Yuki smirked in victory.

" Can I ask you one more question?"

" Ask all you want it probably won't make a difference."

" When I say The name Yuki, what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

Eiri felt his face burst in to a flamming blush as instead of his tutors image an erotic picture of Shuichi withering and moaning his name flashed in his head making him choke and spit on the hot coffee he had been sipping.

" Fine, you can still call me Yuki." Eiri mumbled as Shuichi pat his back to try and help him cough up the rest of the burning liquid.

" Yay." Rubbing his blonds back Shuichi couldn't help the twinge of pain that crossed his face as he worked the stiff muscles in his shoulders.

" Are you alright Shu-chan, Where does it hurt?" Ryuichi asked in worry as he put Kumamgoro in his high chair to eat breakfast.

" I didn't get to sleep very comfortably last night because Kumagoro was being a bed hog." Shuichi explained.

" Yeah he was. I'll talk to him about it before we go to bed tonight. Ok Shuichi. That way we aren't cramped to oneside."

" Wait a minute." The blond spoke up catching their conversation." You two sleep together...in the same bed!" Yuki felt the jealousy rise in his chest as both the vocalists nodded to comfirm his accusation.

" Well yeah. Unless K stays the night, than I sleep in my own room." Shuichi didn't see the harm in sleeping in the bed with one of his closest friends," I've slept with Hiro everytime I camped out at his place. It's nothing bad."

" Nothing bad! Are you an idiot. People will think your a cheap whore if you go around sleeping in other men's beds." Yuki exploded letting jealousy and anger paint his words.

" I'm not doing anything with them and I like the comfort. Sorry not everyone can be as solitary as you!" Shuichi yelled back feeling the tears mist over his eyes/" I knew you wouldn't change. We're right back to how we used to be. You putting me down and me sitting here leting you. I'm going to take a shower than i'm leaving for work and you can do whatever." The pinkette turned to leave only to be stopped with a question.

" I thought you were going to show me the photo album of the boys today."

" Your a smart man Eiri I think you can look at pictures and read caption notes with out and **_idiot _**like me holding your hand." With that Shuichi turned and left.

Yuki winced at the verbal backlash as he watched the retreating figure of Shuichi disappear up the grand stairs. Frustrated that he fucked up again the blond slammed his fist against the granite counter becore cursing himself.

" You might want to tone it down a bit. Shuichi is a person who takes comfort from the closeness of others he would never betray his love for you." Ryuichi confided , his earbuds back in his ears." If you really can't fix yourself and change you got to ask yourself is it worth staying around and hurting Shuichi again." With those words of wisdom Ryuichi to disappeared up the carpeted staircase.

Defeated, Eiri rested his head on his folded arms sighing in exhaustion as the fight in his deflated in to nothing. He had promised just last night he wouldn't let Shuichi regret giving him another go at their future together and he let his jealousy get the better of him. In the dog house, Eiri moped in to the living room picking up the black album and opening it to the first page. He was four pages in when he heard the door close and the rumbling of engines start and drift away. Looking back to the page he couldn't stop the slight smile from spreading on his lips. Shuichi was fiver months pregnant and had taken side shots of himself to record the progress of his baby bump. Under each sideshot was an ultrasound picture with one of the babies mainly centered in the shot. Making it to the picture with the words First Year Eiri jumped in fright as the phone rang unexpectedly. Being the only one home the novelist answered.

" Eiri Yuki speaking. How can I help you?"

" Good afternoon. Shuichi Shindo wouldn't happen to be home by any chance would he?" The lady asked politely.

" No, but can you tell me what the problem is about? I might be able to help." Yuki could hear the concern in the ladies voice.

" I noticed Rei wasn't feeling well during playtime and now after naptime he has a bit of a fever. I f you can get a hold of Shuichi and have him-"

" I'll be there in a few minutes." Yuki sternly cut off the woman.

" I'm sorry, but I can't let you take them unless your a parent or guardian." The woman apologized.

" I'm their father." Yuki growled in frustration.

" Do you have any proof?"

" My names Eiri Uesugi and I have a credit card and drivers license to back it up." Yuki said annoyed." Is that proof enough?"

" Bring it with you and once I check it over they're all yours." The daycare lady said sounding more hopeful.

" I'm on my way." Eiri had never been so thankful to have a GPS in his car as he sped all the way to the daycare center not caring about how sharp his turns wre or how fast he was going before screeching to a halt ina parking space and running to the daycare center pausing at the front of the desk to check in.

" Hi...um Lorin." Yuki panted looking at the teenagers name tag." I got a call from my sons teacher telling me he was sick and needed to be picked up."

" What's your sons name?" The teen asked more perky as she drank in his good looks.

" Rei Uesugi and Rayne Uesugi." Yuki proudly stated.

" A n your their Uncle." The girl was praying he didn't say father and was their uncle.

" No...I'm their _father_." The blond said slowly so the girls hormone fried brain could absorb the information.

" Alright. Let me go get the director." Lorin rasped as she backed away through the door from what she thought was a golden god.

The novelist didn't have to wait very long as a strawberry blonde woman with olive green eyes headed straight for him with a pleased yet worried expression on her freckled face.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Uesugi. You can see were the boys get there hair from and Rei's attitude as well." The woman complimented." My name's Willow by the way."

" You can call my Eiri, Willow. How is my son doing?" Yuki wanted to see how sick his son was.

" Still feverish. I can let you see him as soom as I see your information." Willow stated in a friendly serious manner.

Wasting no time Eiri grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open to reveal a New York drivers license with his name and date of birth clearly printed on it. Flipping open the other side he flashed the daycare lady a platinum mastercard with his name embellished acrossed it. Satisfied the strawberry blonde lead the romance novelist to his waiting kids.

Shuichi couldn't stop lecturing himself for missing Willows call as he parked his car and jogged to teh double doors only to freeze in shock and awe. Through the glass pane on the door Shuichi stared at his Yuki who was holding their sick son by balancing him on his hip one strong arm embracing the toddler allowing the boy to rest his head comfortably on his shoulder while Eiri's free hand was taken up by Rayne who just stood there while the adults talked. Shakin himself out of his stupor, Shuichi walked in to join the small group.

" Oh, Shuichi. I'm glad you got my message," Willow smiled at the mother of the twins.

"I'm so sorry I missed your call. I came as soon as I could." Shuichi apologized feeling as if he failed somehow.

" It's fine. I couldn't reach you on your cell so I called the house phone and this gentleman answered. As soon as he heard Rei was sick he demanded to come pick him up and rushed right over here. I got to say Shuichi. I like your taste in men, he's gorgous." Willow teased. laughing as both adults blushed in embarassment." I won't hold you any longer. I hope Rei feels better and comes back soon. Bye."

Set free from the embarassing conversation Shuichi picked up a tired looking Rayne and followed Yuki out the exit only to pause as Rayne asked a shocking question.

" Is he our daddy?" Rayne asked sleepily while pointing at the older blond man.

" Who told you that?" Shuichi asked in surprise.

" Mrs. Willowtold me and Rei that our daddy was comin to get us. When we came out Mr. Eiri was there waiting for us. Is he mama?" Rayne asked in excited wonder.

" Yeah, That's your daddy. Yoiu even have his last name." Shuichi smiled before letting out a small sigh.

" Good. I want him to be." Rei murmured before snuggling closer to his new daddy falling asleep.

" I love you papa Eiri." Rayne giggled before closing his eyes and drifting off on his mothers shoulder.

Yuki couldn't hold the chuckle of happiness that shook his body as tears streamed down his cheeks. They loved him only after a day. Eiri couldn't help but be thankful they boys inherited their instint love from their mother who was staring at him in worried confusion.

" They love me." He gasped trying to catch his breath.

" Your someone worth loving." Shuichi answered before laying a sweet kiss to a tear stained cheek. He could bring himself to be mad at the older man any more after what he did today.

A/N: Ok so they now know that Yuki is there father... now how do you suppose I'm gonna end this in next chapter and there will be an epilouge...I'll leave you thinking. ^.^ I'm not evil. BUWAHHAHAHAHAHA. SHOW THE LOVE AND REVIEW.**^.^**


	11. Plan in motionPT 4:SURPRISES

Authors note: Yay finally a little lemon. This chappie will be a bit short but hey Everyone knows they can't all be epicly long so enjoy

Disclaimer: never will own it. Stop teasing me ffn you're crushing my dreams with these disclaimers. It's like you're saying I have no chance. EVIL. T.T

Chapter 10: Plan in motion-PT 4: SURPRISES

Ever since the day he had rushed to get the sick Rei and the boys saying they d him to be their fatherhe and Shuichi's relationship had once again become stronger getting closer to the twins as well they got to spend a lot of family time together. Over the last three weeks they had gone to the Beach, SeaWorld, An Amusement park that made him look a little retarded because of riding all the kiddy rides with his sons but for them he did it, and last but not least a tour through Nickelodeon studios so the kids could meet their favorite Cartoon characters such as Sponge Bob, Timmy Turner, Oswald the octopus, and Invader Zim. He had to Admit the weird little green alien was interesting even if it was just a man in a costume, but today the kids were away and he had a few Surprises for Shuichi that included a stroll on the beach and a romantic lunch for just the two of them by the Seaside.. Shuichi was so generous enough to let him drive his sweet car that purred with fine tuning.

Arriving at the place he had made reservations Yuki saw Shuichi look in amazement.

"Oh Yuki. This place is really expencive." Shuichi gasped as they parked in front of one of the most fancy places to eat by the beach.

" I know. I wanted to spoil you since we finally had a day to ourselves."

" You're so romantic." Shuichi sniffled as blood tried to trickle of his nose.

" I am a Romance Novelist, remember." The blonde smirked before grabbing his pinkettes hand leading him in to the resturant where a Host brung them to a little table for two and waited for their orders. Taking a moment to scan the Menu's they ordered a Large Prawn appetizer and two house special Cheif salads Yuki also requesting the best white wine they had before letting the man leave them alone.

~ Ryuichi and K~

They had gotten in from their shoppig trip from Build-a-Bear where they had bought a new outfit for Kumagoro as Yuki and Shuichi were heading out giving them the house to themselves. Both were feeling Quite friskey since this would be the first time in a few weeks being a lone with out having to worry if someone was going to come by or if they had to be somewhere. The non-physical contact had them Sexually ballistic. not even bother to make it up the stairs in to a room they fell on the couch franticly tearing each others clothes off while their tongues twisted and tasted each other not being able to get enough of the other even Kumagoro was forgotten as hand soothed, tweeked and groped every sensative place on the body imaginable till they could do nothing but pant and moan a light sheen of sweat covering their heated naked bodies. Feeling a bit more content the calmed down on the manic pace to slowly explore and relearn what turned them on and what really turned them on. K latched on to an arousal darkened nipple sucking and biting till his lover was arching against his mouth for more gasping his name in need.

" Please..Claude , don't tease me." Ryuichi moaned letting his hands travel up to untie the long bound locks and weave his fingers through the pale satin strands.

" I love it when you moan, it makes you even more tantalizing to touch." Claude purred before once again stealing his lovers lips using his free hand to grip the younger mans cock teasing it with long hard strokes his thumb occationally slidding over the leaking slit rubbing the moisture around the swollen head making Ryuichi cry out bucking needily in ot his warm tight grip.

" K...AGH...FUCK ME RIGHT NAH-NOW DAMNIT." The vocalist growled as his innocent side faded away to let the adult side play.

" Someone letting their fiesty side out." the blonde chuckled always enjoying it more when the darker, more mature side of his lover surfaced its sexy self.

Giving in to his lovers request Claude sat up so he was facing the couch with Ryuichi sitting in his lap be fore reaching in between the cusions to pull out a pocket sized bottle of lube. Squeezing out just enough to coat his large straining shaft. The great thing about fucking his lover when he was in adult mode was that he liked it rough and didn't like being prepared like his more innocent alter ego did. Feeling impaticiant as well he picked up his violet eyed lover so that the blunt head of his length was lined with the hot enterance before gripping petite hips hashly shoving his willing lover down forcefully on to his rod thrusting his own hips up till he was fully encased in the tight sheath before pulling back out and slamming back in finding it even more arousing as the brunette let out a loud cry.

" Ngh...yes, harder!" Ryuichi moaned as his back arched resting comfortablyon the cusioned couch back." Nah. Oh shit-Gah, right there. Keep hitting right there."

Taking the request he set a rough pace pristoning maddly in and out of the heated hot filling the room with heavy panting and sounds of flesh hitting against one another riding their way to extraordianary pleasure fully in adultrated satifying ecstacy.

~ Eiri and Shuichi ~

They had devoured the romantic lunch and chatted as they finished off the the bottle of Merlot discussing what was going to happen with them in the future since they were back in a relationship. Eiri hed then dragged his love doen to the beach taking their shoes off and strolling along the waters edge enjoying the cool waves lapping at their toes. Walking hand in hand they tooking the soft sea breeze and warming rays of the sun till they came to and end with collecting some Sea-Shells. Shuichi and Yuki made their way back to the car where Shuichi turned to the radio selecting a station that was playing Pink's :Raise Your Glass. Eiri watched in delight as his vocalist sang to what he thought were crappy lyrics ( AN: he's wrong. I love that song! .)

" And we will never be (never be) anything but loud and nitty-gritty dirty little freaks..." Shuichi sang as he rocked his body to the beat.

Pulling up to the house Shuichi pushed the button to the garage, but made Eiri wait a few more minutes before driving in so he could listen to one of his favorite songs (Situations) From Escape the fate thinking to himself that Craig was a better replacement for Ronnie. As the song ended they parked the car and walked in to the house toward the kitchen but stopping as they caught the sexual act being played out rihgt there in front of them on the couch. The two observers bodies couldn't help but pick up on the sexual atmosphere heat spreading the their nether regions as the unknowing performers finished their epic Xrated tale with deep throaty moans of each others names.

Eiri found that since he had arrived his visit to had been full of surprises as his pants grew tighter from watching K and Ryuichi banging on out in front of them. Loooking to his frozen lover he got the feeling Shuichi was feeling the same way as a small bump push out against his shorty-shorts. Grabbing Shuichi's hand , Yuki pulled the pinkette up the stairs to his bedroom with only two things in was that he was going to make sweet love to Shuichi more passionately then they ever had before; Two was that he wasn't sitting on that couch again till it was sprayed with disinfectant. He didn't care that they had sex there , but he was betting his Mercedies Benz they didn't use condoms and he wasn't about to sit on anyones love juices but his and Shuichi's and that was only because Shuichi was his lover.

A/N: I know it was short but it was good lol. Review till next time. which should be right after this since I planned to post two chappies. ^.^ That's correct TWO chappie...worship me! .


	12. Plan in motionPT 5: Will you marry me!

Authors note: Yay MORE EVERYONE THE TITLE TO THIS CHAPTER SAYS IT ALL, BUT THERE IS MORE YOU WILL HAVE TO READ FOR.

Disclaimer: never will own it. Stop teasing me ffn you're crushing my dreams with these disclaimers. It's like you're saying I have no chance. EVIL. T.T

Chapter 12: Plan in motion-PT 5: Will you marry me.

Safely in his given room and behind closed doors, Yuki pulled Shuichi in to his arms capturing parted pink lips in a passionate kiss allowing his tongue to slip in to the moist cavern exploring the sweetness of Shuichi's mouth while keeping a firm grip on the slight mans waist so that their bodies pressed close together. Lacking air the two broke apart panting heavily.

" I've been wanting to do that since I got here." The blond groaned as he bent to capture kiss reddened lips once, twice, then lead them to the bed pulling the pinkette down climbing on top of him so that the popstar was trapped between his arms and legs.

" Make love to me. Please Yuki." Shuichi sighed as experienced lips nipped and sucked lovebites around his neck hands working quickly. Expertly popping the small snap buttons that kept his belly shirt closed before slidding it off his arms an making it disappear to somewhere on the floor black denim button-fly Shorty-shorts not far behind leaving him completely exposed before using his own hands to undress the man above him.

Fully out of his own clothes, Yuki starred at his lover appreciatively before bringing a hand up to cup his face gently letting his thumb caress the baby soft flesh of Shuichi's cheek capturing sweet addicting lips in an aggressively possessive kiss. Hot. Demanding. Yet strangly soft Shuichi found himself drowning deeper in to the sensations as hands remapped out the feel and shape of his body mouth soon joining in as the blond claimed one of his hot spots closing over a sensatized nipple the other being tugged, pinched and rolled between elegant thumb and index finger making the already burning flames licking low in his belly flare hotter till it escaped from his throat in needy moans for Yuki to do more than touch him.

Answering his pinkettes pleading moans, Yuki reached over an retrieved the tube of lube he had recently bought a day ago and squirted a generous amount in to his hand before throwing the tube and coating his already hard throbbing cock. Lubbed to satisfaction he wrapped Shuichi's legs around his waist lining the tip of his shaft to press against the twitching hole pushing passed the puckered ring of muscle entering inche by inche never bothering to prep him not even the first time he had taken the younger man. Keeping in mind Shuichi's heart condition he set a slow, but fullfilling pace pumping in and out hitting that special spot located deep with in his lovers body knowing no matter how many years apart he would always know where it was sending Shuichi's head thrashing from side to side in gently, torturous pleasure each careful, meaningful stroke pushing him a little more towards the blinding edge of ecstacy. Going crazy with the subdued pace Shuichi bit his nails in to his blond's pale flushed shoulders before pulling them down his back leaving long angry scratch marks as the pace picked up and little faster the thrusts coming a little harder untill Shuichi' too longly neglected body gave in to all the attention and released all over thier stomach's, tight unused muscles constricted around his engorged member milking Eiri for all he was worth as stream after creamy stream vacated his body and filled up Shuichi's until no more would come out and his cock was back to being a limp useless appendage. Strength waining he fell on his side next to Shuichi before gathering the already unconscious male to his chest kissing pink sex dampened locks goodnight he to passing out in to a sex enduced slumber.

Waking up first Eiri watched the sated vocalist sleep deciding not to wake the younger man till they had to go and pick up their kids. On the way to take a shower he ran in to Ryuichi who cheerfully told him he would be going out to dinner with Claude and not to wait up for him then bounced happily down the stairs. Cool with that idea Yuki made up him mind to cook something special for Shuichi and the boys as he washed up , dressed and made his way quietly back to his room with a warm washcloth to wipe away the almost dry mess on the sleeping popstars body and hopefully wake him up.

Waking to the soothing motions of a warm cloth stroking his belly had Shuichi Stretching and yawning before sitting up to kiss his blond badboy on the lips tenderly Slipping back on his black jean shorts and stealing one of the novelists large dark blue silk dress shirt and slipping on flipflops grabbing his keys and heading out to pick up the children listening to Yuki where he went on to tell him what Ryuichi had said about not waiting up and about him making his bistrol style stuffed Salmon in a cherie sauce for him and the boys since they hadn't had a homemade meal since he arrived there and wanted to cook for them. Never turning down Yuki's cooking he gladly agreed.

~ THE NEXT DAY ~

Yesterday was on the list of the best days he had in a while. After they had picked Riku up from school and the twins from daycare Yuki had put on a show with his cooking skill that everyone enjoyed and the food was just as amazing , but today had been one of those days Shuichi had wished he hadn't gone to work as he came exhaustedly through the front door heading to the Kitchen to grab a nice steaming cup off coffee to soothe his strained abused throat and to give him a boost to finish out the rest of the day, but got thrown off his mental track when he found Yuki having a friendly conversation with his best friend, some strange yet familiar long haired blonde guy and Tohma Seguchi while they all sipped there hot beverages. Making it to the novelists side Shuichi couldn't stop staring at the surprise guests at his kitchen table till a coffee cup was shoved in his face.

" I made it not even a minute ago since I know you come home around this time." Yuki informed leading his dazed pinkette to an empty seat and pushing him in to it before sitting back in his own only to have it be in vein as Shuichi popped back up pointing to the blond man seated next to the auburn hair man.

" I know you, your that guy who told me about that Taki Whatserface dude that kept bugging Yuki! Your from that band ASS or something." Shuichi mumbled the last part to himself but everyone heard him.

" His names Maa-kun and it was Ask. Sheesh Shuichi You haven't changed one bit have you, you knuckle head." Hiro stated before laughing as his friend launch himself at him shrinking in to chibi Shuichi before landing on his friend flashing him big shiney eyes of happiness.

" Hiro my bestest friend, I haven't seen you in months. How is everything going in your life with out me?" Shuichi asked dramaticaly.

" Ayaka dumped me for some bad boy in Kyoto so there will be no Auburn haired grey blue eyed babies like you said there would, but I was doing studio time one night a few months back and I ended up playing with Maa-kun here and we hit it off. We went on a couple of dates and we've been together since." Hiro smiled as he pat his friends head.

" That's awesome Hiro. I'm super happy for you." Shuichi cried before turning to the man in his bestfriends life." I hope you two get to be as in love as me and Yuki, but I warn you. If you ever hurt him...Lets just say beware." Shuichi said in one of the pleasant creepy ways Tohma does.

" No problem man." Maa-kun laughed scaredly.

" I assure you Shuichi that Maa-kun is a relyable man." Tohma announced before going back to his beverage."

" By the way Seguchi-san what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked suspiciously.

" Please Shuichi call me Tohma we're practically family now." Tohma encouraged before continuing." I was down here on business looking to maybe extand a branch of N-G out here as well as not just in New York. I heard from Claude that there is alot of prospective talent out in these parts of the states and adding a branch here might finally put N-G on the top and passed XMR." Seguchi answered boastfully.

" So it's just a coincidence that you and Hiro are here to visit together?" Shuichi asked skeptically.

" No we want you to come back to Japan with us to participate in Nittle Grasper's and Bad luck's reunion concert two days from now." Hiro asked pleadingly.

" I can't just leave with out talking to Ryuichi about this." Shuchi said worriedly till Ryuichi popped out from under the table in his Kumagoro suit.

" I wanna go and sparkle on stage wiht our friends Shuichi." The bunny man cheered.

" I can't just go with out telling Rage she'll kill me." The pinkette shivered.

" I just talked to her and your free to go." K reported flipping through the window to land standing on a counter. " We battled it out and I won." he laughed as he flashed the pic of the photofinish with rage handcuffed to him and he wearing a gurnade rittled vest about to pull the string that would release the pins and blow them to high heaven.

"Okay it's settled then. I'm going."

~ JAPAN AIRPORT TERMINAL ~

Feeling rested from the nap on the long flight Shuichi was surprised to find Reijii standing right along side their pick up, Mr. Sakano whose mannerism hadn't changed at all in the two years blubbered worriedly and Shuichi spazzed at Rage for stalking him to Japan. As always she retaliated with a rocket launcher and shot him at close range before superiorly laughing telling him she wasn't stalking him at all, but here to visit her boyfriend. Eyes almost popped out of his head when he found out Reiji and Sakano were and item. Not totally convinced he tried to call her on it but ended up disturbed when she told him there was just something about a sensative, intelligent , mature man with a sharp pair of glasses that just did it for her. TRAMATIZED he didn't bring it up again.

Once piled in to the limo it was a short drive to the concert hall where they were rush through the crowd of screaming fans and safely backstage there Shuichi and Yuki found themselves ambushed by a bunch of familiar faces.

" No fair Shuichi your prettier then me." Noriko pouted hair still styled in high pigtails.

" You're right bro, those two really do look like little mixed copies of you and your fair lady." Tatsuha teased before bending down and introducing himself as Uncle Tatsuha.

" It s good to have you back Shuichi." Suguru said before turning embarassedly to Yuki." I'm sorry for calling you all those inappropriate names."

" What ever." Was Eiri's mature responce.

" Where are my two beautiful nephews and their misguided parents?" Mika yelled before stopping in shock at how Shuichi changed squeeling Kyaaa! as she hugged him then went on to greet the small boys and remind them of who she was.

Once everything was calm they all all began discussing the events of the show setting up till it was time to go and meet the crowd. as they had just gone over, Shuichi and Ryuichi walked out and greeted the crowd getting them pumped up before opening the show by dueting the song The Shining Collection and then Into The Moonlite making Shuichi sparkle more then he had in a long time. He and Ryuichi had just finished when to Shuichi's surprise Yuki walked out on stage with a microphone in his hand.

" Good evening everyone, I'm sure everyone knows who I am by now." Yuki grinned as the crowd roared.

" EIRI YUKI." came the responce.

" I have something to confess tonight and I want everyone to hear, I've been a real asshole to the love of my life taking him away from you and myself for two years. I pitied myself thinking it was his fault but inturn it really was my own. I came out here tonight not only to ask you to forgive me-"

" WE FORGIVE YOU YUKI!" The crowd cried.

" Also to ask my partner to marry me." Eiri said breathlessly before looking to the shocked man." You've given me two amazing sons that still miraculously weirds me out and love me unconditionally I know i'm a jerk and sometime-Most of the time a snob ,but I can't see me living without you in my life any more. Shuichi Shindo. Will you marry me?" Shuichi couldn't stop the happiness from spilling out of his body in happy tears before running in to the arms of his lover wrapping his own a round the taller mans neck with his mouth resting next to a pierced ear. Yes! Shuichi cried as as his chest tightened and cramped in a familiar manner his heart beating too fast and too hard. Having a bad feeling about this attack Shuichi sucked in as much air as his constricted chest would allow and rasped out what he wanted to say.

" I love you." He weezed black spots dancing around his vision he weakly slid down the front of his lovers body everthing going black before his lifeless body smacked on to the stage floor.

Yuki couldn't do anything but watch in shocked horror as the crowd grew silent the only noise was of Tohma yelling to get the kids back stage and Hiroshi's guitar smashing as it hit the ground. Skidding to the spot where his best friend dropped Hiro fell to his knees checking the pinkette over looking for signs of life.

" He's not breathing, I can't find a pulse either." Hiro cried as he went in to the chest compressions for CPR screaming, " SOME ONE FUCKING CALL 911!"

A/N: I bet half of you are either on the edge of your seats or you're slumped back against what ever you're sitting on thinking "Oh My god!" and "That Did NOT Just Happen." Well guest what. I will not update till everyone has told me their thoughts, It's up to you the reviewers if you want to know if Shuichi lives or not **SOONER** rather than _LATER. _Drop me a review and tell me what your thinking. I know i'm evil. O.e Review damn you! I mean it I want at least the reviews to be at fifty before I continue this and I'm at 46 now four more reviews and I will Continue we are almost done with this tale so show the love review. plz (0).(0)


	13. Heavier Than Gravity

Authors note: Okay so I'm back and ready with your update you all have been dying to read and I got to say I'm really proud that people were nice enough to review. I asked for 50 and got 51 aren't you all so sweet to me ^.^ I must really thank you all so much because with out you I don't think I could have gotten this far in the story so THANK YOU ALLL SOOOOOO VVEERRYYYY MMMUUUUCCCHHHH! Enjoy the next chapter of Heavier Than Gravity and don't forget to tell me what you think. ^.^

Disclaimer: never will own it. Stop teasing me ffn you're crushing my dreams with these disclaimers. It's like you're saying I have no chance. EVIL. T.T

Chapter 13: Heavier Than Gravity.

Everything faded away as Hiro's scream rang in his ears. He couldn't see the people gathering around him or hear their plea's for him to move or say something, all he could see was his lover dead on the stage and feel the whispered " I love you" still tickling his ear. What had finally snapped him out of it was a paramedic powering up a portable defibrillator and slapping the electrically charged paddles to the now exposed chest of his soulmate making the unanimated body arch up a little then thump back down on the ground limply. He didn't know what happened after that since a sweet merciful blanket of black colored his vision and unconsciouness took him over.

When he was conscious again he found himself on a stretcher in the waiting room with everyone there. He didn't give a shit about where he was or who and how he got there all he cared about was knowing if Shuichi was alive and would be coming back to him and their sons. After demanding informatoni he found out that they had to revive the pink haired vocalist four times on the way to the hospital, Yuki had gone wild and tried to burst the door open that lead in to the O.R where Shuichi was in emergency surgery, but Tatsuha managed to pin his brother down long enough for the nurse to shoot him with a heavy sedative that had him drifting back in to dreamland.

The next time he had awoken it was just in time to hear the surgeon explain what had happened and that he had pulled through, but barely. It seemed Shuichi had somehow gotten a hair thin slit that was alomost inpossible to detect at the bottom of his heart which had been slowly bleeding out in a pace the body could reabsorb. The doctor had told them Shuichi probably would have collapsed sooner if he hadn't been taking the sedatives and adrenaline blockers these last couple of years, he also said it looked like the slit was slowly mending, byt what ever it was that got his heart overacting had made it rip back open and then some then went on to say he was lucky he survived and most people don't live through what they call a ' Broken Heart' but something was watching out for him. Now here Eiri was in a small anticeptic smelling I.C.U room holding on to Shuichi who had a respirator tube down his throat Oxygen hose running into his nose and across his face; IV tubes in both arms one running a mild sedative and saline the other dripping some sort of painkiller, Morphine most likelyas a pressure cuff around his arm switched on everyonce in a while tracking blood presure and F.O.X on the end of one of his fingers to show levels of oxygen intake. Dotted across his small, slim cheat were round sticky pads that measured and recorded each and every beat of the now patched up heart. He hadn't believed Shuichi that time he told him he would literally die without him that night he was in the hospitsl fior throwing up blood, but when the surgeon used the term 'Broken Heart' the memory of that night kept replaying over and over he thought that he had repented for his past injustices, but it seemed karma had waited for just the right moment to gorilla bitch slap him in the face, crush his heart and knee him in the nuts simultaniously before forgiving him. Tears leaked down the blond novelists face while the room was filled with the gasping of the respirator and the beeps from the stable heart beats he began to do the only thing a sone of a monk should be good at...pray.

" I hope you're here to listen, Buddha I know i've never really paid you any mind, but I need help. Please listen and watch over Shuichi ;I know i've taken eveything about him for granted and i've never really tried to give it my all *sniff*, but I just want- No need this last chance. I know what i'm asking for is heave, heavier than gravity but I promise i'll never take him for granted, betray,try to never let him down or let go of him for as long as I live just please let him pull through with out problems." A small motion frozehim in plaec from wipeing his face as Shuichi's head turned toward him. Eyelids weakly opened halfway to reveal dull purple that lightened up at seeing their liover's tear stained face. Wanting to reasure, Shuichi used the little bit of strength he had to lightly squeeze the handtaht held his before drug heavy lids once again fell shut in a comfortable slumber. Staring at the tanned hand that now looked impossilby small and fragile relax back in to his pale larger one Yuki bent down and gave it a soft loving kiss thanking Buddhaone last time before resting his head on the mattress slipping in to unconsciousness.

~ Two Weeks Later ~

Shuichi groaned as the nurse finally pulled the long breathing tube from his throat making him cough as the tube slid up the dry sticky sides of it leaving a burning, raw sensation. His throat had hurt, but it was worth finally being off the dreadful machine his reward for taking it so well was Yuki taking a sip from the cup of iced water and pressing his lips to Shuichi's dry ones intimately feeding the liquid in to the dry cavern of a mouth while a pale hand rubbed the tender slim column of tan neck as cramped muscles contracted working the soothing liquid down the needy esophagus . Breaking apart from their liplock Shuichi opened his mouth and tried to say the one thing he had been wanting to say since he awoken, but his voice had become unpracticed so only a gurgle noise and silence came out from between his lips, not willing to give up cleared his throat and excepted those delicious water filled kisses till he managed to croak out what he wanted to say.

" I l...ove...y-ou...Yuki." Shuichi winced as the words rubbed up his throat in all the wrong ways.

" Shhh, I love you too, Shuichi." Yuki whispered into the pinkette's ear as the doctor came in.

" Good morning and how is my favorite star doing today?" Dr. Toku asked in a perky tone.

" He drank some water, but it hurts when he tries to speak." Yuki said while Shuichi pointed at his neck.

" That's normal for someone after the respirator is finally removed , he should be fine in a day or so, but he'll be stuck on a liquid diet no feesing tube this time." The doctor said witha smile while she went about checking his clipboard chart reviewing all the machines for vital signs." We'll keep him for another week and if his health is still progressing as well as it is he can be signed out, but he'll need bed rest. Does he have a place to stay?"

" He's my fiance so he'll be living with me." Yuki declared while frowning at the woman for the comment she had implied.

" And will it be a stress free zone? He needs a calm atmosphere if we want him to recover properly." She gave the blond a skeptical look as he frowned harder at her.

" I'm a Novelist so my house is nothing but quiet and calm." Yuki growled feeling put down.

" Excuse my rudeness, but he is my client and i'm only looking out for his best interest, I was there when I gave him the news of his pregnancy and that bot was anything but calm." Toku countered.

The froen turned in to a look of guilt as he thought of his past mistakes and mumbled under his breath about making sure the damned brat relaxed and listened to whatever the doctor instructed him to do. Having caught Yuki's words the doctor smiled to herself before leaving telling them breakfast would be in shortly.

The peace didn't last long as Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha who was holding Fujisaki's hand trailing Rei, Rayne, Ryuichi, Riku, Noriko, Claud, Reiji, Hiroshi, Ma-kun and Shuichi's sister Maiko and their parents. All in all it was like being on the psychoward with all the crazy people yelling and crying some were even just plain annoying, but everyone shut up and watched in awe as the three blond children climbed on the bed amd gave their 'mom' the biggest love hug they could muster before sitting around the pink popstar with tear filled eyes asking if he was okay now and if he was gonna come home soon to them with Yuki- Papa and live like a family again. In a raspy voice Shuichi promised his sons he would be home to stay with them and their papa forever and ever as soon as the doctor told him it was okay to go home before kissing each one on the forehead and ruffling their tussled locke's , Realizing he had an audience he looked around at all the people who had come to wish him well and felt tears spring to his eyesand run down his cheeks in a glimmering trail of happiness.

" Aw, Shu-chan what's wrong?" Ryuichi asked on the verge of crying himself as he spoke what everyone was thinking.

" I'm just so happy to see everyone." Shuichi sniffled as Hiro pat his head like a kid while his mom, dad and maiko gave him a warm embrace the others giving endearing or encouraging words except for Rage who pointed a rocket launcher in his face only to have Yuki pick her up and toss her out of the room telling her in a deathly voice that Shuichi didn't need the stress and if she was just going to be a fucking idiot she could wait in the hall like a misbehaving child be fore coming back in and giving the pinkette a gentle kiss then giving one to each of the tops of his sons heads stitting down and enduring the shocked stares. After a while little by little the groups of people started to head home or to work till it was just Ryuichi, Claud, Tatsuha, Suguru and the boys that remained them all having something to talk about, especially Suguru and Tatsuha.

" Sooo...were dating." The youngest Uesugi said as he looked at the synth player then to Shuichi's shocked face.

" I thought you were against man love?" Shuichi teased the youngest member of bad luck.

" No, I was against your's and Eiri's relationship 'cause it was effecting your working enviroment." Fujisaki blushed as a wide grin split his lead singers face.

" With out him there would be no music, he's my life's inspiration as well as these three now." Shuichi laughed as he took in the surprised faces." I'm super happy for you two. I thought Tatsuha would forever be stuck on Ryu-chan." Shuichi admitted.

" I know i'll never get him for that dyjinn guy and his crazy gun happy addiction and in doing do here we are." Ttasuha admitted boldly in front of the forementioned people.

" Good or I would have to snipe your ass." The blond american laughed as he pulled his man deeper in to his lap.

" Well the important thing is that everyones got their own happiness." Ryuichi said in a wise man manner before draggin K ou the door screaming childishly about missing their movie leaving the couple and their kids alone since Tatsuha and Suguru bowed out nicely before leaving for a lunch date. Once they were alone everything went quiet as the boys stared between their mama and papa then back at each other silently conversating with their eyes before Riku spoke up.

" We want to ask you something ,but it's a secret." Riku said crawling in to his Shu-mama's lap.

" Okay, you can whisper it in my ear if you want." Shuichi encouraged.

Nodding to the others the oldest boy leaned in and whispered the secret wish in the pinkette's ear everyonce in a while looking at the silent blond man that looked on in curiosity. Having heard the secret, Shuichi felt his eyes widden in surprise as a blush heated his cheeks; they wanted a sister like mama and papa have so it would only be fair that they get one too. Finding he also wanted to have this wish Shuichi looked to his would be husband and blushed harder before waving him closer to reveal the secret wish.

" They want a sister like us." Shuichi mumbled i tot he blonds ear.

" Can-can we even to that?" Yuki asked as his cheeks heated up thinking about how it would be made.

" I had them." Shuichi pointed out." We'll just have to put all of our love in to it." the pinkette giggled.

" Could you be now...I mean we did do that not too long ago." The novelist asked amazement.

" I don't think I am wouldn't it have died went I did and the doctors would have noticed something." The vocalist thought out loud.

" So we're going to do it?" Yuki asked excitedly." We're gonna try for another?"

" When the doctor says i'm okay enough." Shuichi promised.

~ Ten days Later ~

Shuichi knew that Yuki was in his office typing up the latest Eiri Yuki best seller and it was too early for the kids to be up when his eyes snapped open as his stomach roiled up make him dash to the bathroom as he made an unsuspecting tribute to the porcelain godess. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and felt a stupid grin spread across his face. They had been wrong and the docors had some how completely missed it... their love had made another baby and it had been strong enough to survive everything that happened. Shuichi couldn't help but rub his tummy in soothing circles as he thought about what this one would look like and that maybe they already had a little girl on the way all he knew was life could only get better from here on.

The End.

AN: Yes that's the end , but don't worry I have an epilouge to write like the after story for this so your fine i'll update it soon so be good and wait for me and plz review. ^.^ thank you all so much.


	14. Epilouge: The after story

Author's Note: Well everyone probably wants to kill me... T^T but no you can't.I have been rather depressed since my father has had to go in to a nursing home to learn how to walk again. I lost my muse for writting for a while but i'm back and ready to make up for the lost time. ^.^ This is the finally chapter so I hope you all enjoy and review. ^.^

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Epilouge: Happily ever after

Yuki stared down at his pregnant 'wife'. After being leagally married in California, the couple had spent their honeymoon in Hawaii for a week before returning to Japan and their sons. The first offical appointment with Dr. Toku showed Shuichi to be half way through his first trimester. They were both excited to report the news to the awaitting boys at home. By the third month they got to see a clear view of the child, but it was being stubborn in not wanting to reveal its gender. Yuki smiled before rubbing the full tummy. At six months the small popstar looked like he swallowed a soccer ball, having grown out of his small close fitting clothes , the pinkette ran around in loose boxers and the Novelists larger silk dress shirts with his hair still down to his ass. Looking more fully at the sleeping face he found his breath hitch from the maternal glow that radiated off the effeminate male.

" Here we go again." Shuichi mumbled half asleep as he forced himself to sit up in the big bed.

" What's wrong?" The blond asked softly as he kissed the sleepy mom to be on the forehead.

" She's pressing on my bladder like it's a pillow or something." Shuichi complained before getting up and waddling to the connected bathroom.

Laughing at his lover, Yuki shook his head thinking back to last month. At five monthes their daughter finally decided to let them know what she was, since then they had been thinking of both Japanese and American names since the boys had both. He found out that his damn brat and the other idiot (Ryuichi) had really been stuck in the R section of the baby book, so the twins names were Rei, Roarick and Rayne, Ryou. Thinking it was cool to have one with it's Japanese name first and the other with it's english name. Surprisingly the pinkette had given him the privilage in giving their baby girl the perfect Japanese name since he already had the perfect english one. Not to shocked any more he watched his beloved crawl back in bed. Surprisingly, the hyper man was always tired. At the end of his second trimester, Shuichi was quite easy to deal with , he slept most of the days away; even his cravings were tame. The craziest thing Yuki ever saw him eat and it was only one, was a turkey and strawberry creamcheese sandwich, everything else was pretty normal like Blackberry Jello, Cheez-itz, Or banana pudding with peanutbutter cookies crumbled on top. Sighing, the Novelist got up and retrieved his car keys. It was time to pick the boys up from schooland grab some groceries for tonights dinner. not to mention they were almost out of Cheez-itz.

" Daddy!" Rayne cheered as a familiar black mustange slid up in front of him and his brothers.

" Hey mini-brats, did you guys have fun in school today?" Yuki found a small smile steal over his lips as he watched the kids pile in to his once bachelor only car. The small clan of blond boys went to a private school that went from Pre-K to eighth grade, so they all went to the same school.

" We got to color shapes." Rei bragged.

"And...we had a snack." Rayne finished.

" Those were the days." The blond mumbled to himself before looking to his oldest." What about you?"

" I have to write a short story about my time living in America." Riku said in a dull tone. " I hate homework.

" Trust me kid , it gets worse as you go up in grades, but if you need help just ask." Yuki volunteered.

" Thanks Yuki-papa." Riku said with a happy smile.

" Don't mention it kid." Was his responce.

" So daddy, where are we going?" Rei asked impatiently.

" Well we have to get stuff for dinner tonight plus mommy and sister are almost out of Cheez-itz."

" Oh, okay." The toddler answered.

" How's Shu-mama and little sister doing?" Riku asked concerned.

"Sleepy as usual and your brat of a sister is playing cushion with his bladder." The Blond laughed.

" Poor mommy." Rayne said, " let's hurry up so we can cheer him up."

Who ever said taking children shopping was a horrible experience had really bad kids since his boys were helpful and made the trip so fast they were now all piled back in the car and on the way to the house in under twenty minutes. When they arrived they found a bed rumpled Shuichi holding an empty box of crackers and looking shot down.

" Mom!" The boys cheered as they raced to hug the awake man.

" Hey guys, how was your day?" Shuichi asked automaticly perking up being around his children.

" Why don't you brats take your mom in the living-room and tell him the fun and interesting things you did while I start dinner." Yuki said in an amused tone.

" Okay, com'mon mom lets go!" The twins giggled excitedly tugging on their mothers hands dragging him to the other room.

" You didn't get any more crackers by any chance did you?" Shuichi asked innocently.

" Right here." The Novelist answered before giving them to Riku to bring in the other room since his loves hands were full of hyper little boys.

" I love you." Shuichi cooed with joy before vanishing with his sons.

" Well, better get started." Yuki mumbled setting to work on their dinner.

_**~*~*~ TWO MONTHS LATER ~*~*~**_

Shuichi turned as the door to his lovers office swung open and crashed in to the wall. Today was saturday so he was having quality time with the boys watching cartoons and snuggling on the couch, but he knew Yuki was probably tired and didn't want to join them even though he would, the novelist pulled an all nighter to finish his last chapter in his newest most likely best seller book ' Heavier than Gravity ' and was now on his way to the front door with a exhausted scowl on his face and a thick stack of paper. The pinkette was delighted when his lover noticed them all snuggled on the couch together and gave them a small smile.

The scowl turned in to a soft smile before he continued his track to the front door. Over the time since they became a whole family again, Yuki had found himself changing in to a friendlier person and not so ready to snap at everyone who approached him ; he liked the changes made in his life, even if they were just thrown at him so quickly. It was a challenge he would gladly except.

" Here's the last chapter. Stop crying, your a professional for god's sake." Yuki scolded as the woman stopped her blubbering.

" Thank you Eiri-sama, I thought you were going to skip out on me again this month." The small editor sniffled while clutching the large pile of papers like a life line.

" Yeah, yeah. Listen it's Cartoon day so I have to say bye now." Yuki spoke annoyedly.

" Of course Eiri-sama ,I wouldn't want to keep you from Shuichi and the boys." The woman bowed. " Have a pleasant day."

Just as the door close, the blond heard a sharp yelp and Rei came running to him at top speed.

" Mama's hurt!" The two going on three year old yelled.

Not bothering to ask what happened, Yuki scooped up the panicing boy and jogged tot he living-room. There on the floor was his spouse on his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his forehead pressed to the floor. Putting down the crying boy he got to his knees and rubbed his pinkettes back.

" What's happening?" Yuki asked trying to stay calm.

" She wants out." Shuichi moaned lightly as another pain shot up his spine.

" It's too early, she's not supposed to be here till next month." The blond man gasp out hoarsely as his eyes widdened in horror.

" I had the twins at seven months, didn't you read the labels above the pictures in the photo-album. Call K and Ryuichi and tell them it's time so they can watch the boys." Shuichi ordered as he sat up on his knees, one hand soothing his stomach while the other squeezed his husbands shoulder to release some of the pain and keep balance.

" Is mama gonna be okay?" Rayne asked in a teary voice.

" I'll be fine sweetie, sissy just wants to come out and meet everyone now." The popstar tried to explain just before the door burst open.

" We're here, now go get Mr. I'm ready to pop to the doctors so you can see your little girl." Ryuichi said in his mature adult tone as he took in his friends condition.

" I was totally going to blow your asses way with my magnum, but since this is the real deal I won't kill you for interrupting quality sex time." K chucked in his insane way.

" Don't talk like that in front of the brats you old perv." Yuki growled as he swooped the small man bridal style in his arms and out into his car.

As soon as the couple came in, was there to receive them and take Shuichi to emergency surgery. That was an hour ago and Yuki was ready to bust through those doors and demand answers, when they magically opened and the doctor walked out with a small white bundle.

" Congratulations . You're now the pround father of a health baby girl." Dr. Toku said with cheer in her voice.

" What about Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he took the bundle that was handed to him.

" He's fine. He just woke up and is now being moved to a room where he and you would be more comfortable since he has to stay over nite for a few days." The woman said, happy that the blond was worried for his partner.

Following the doctor with daughter in hand, he entered the room just as Shuichi was sitting himself up. Upon seeing his husband with their newborn daughter, Shuichi reached his hands out in a' let me hold her ' gesture. Finding the move strangely cute, Yuki placed their baby girl in the pinkette's awaitting arms. Once settled in bed, Shuichi pulled the blanket away a little only to gasp in pure enthrallment. Their little girl had the same creamy tan complexion as her brothers , but her hair though thin was pink like her mommy's. Openning her eyes the baby once again shocked her parents by revealingthem to be honey gold much like her fathers. As Yuki stared at the small girl he wondered what she would look like grown up. By her looks she had his high cheekbones and a delicate chin, but at the same time it was softened by her inheritance of shuichi's genetics. All at once the perfect name tumbled in to his mind.

" I know what to name her." Yuki announced quietly yet proundly.

" Let's hear it." Shuichi cooed while tapping the newborn on the nose with his pointer finger.

" Maihime. With two charaters." Yuki said still entranced by his baby daughter.

" Elegant Princess...I love it and it will fit her perfectly." Shuichi said happily.

" Yeah, her fathers the king of cool and hier mothers a drag queen so of course she'd be a princess." Came a laughing voice.

" What are you doing here, Tatsuha?" Yuki question his little brother.

" Tohma stooped by your house to pay you a visit. When he found out the news he called the hospital and demanded they notify him when visitation was ...they called and now I have three little boys out here dying to see you guys." Tatsuha explained.

" The boys are here?" Questioned Shuichi now even in a brighter mood that all of his kid were with him.

" Yeah, Something about sex time was all I got from that dyjinn guy before he chucked them at me." the younger Uesugi tried to explain with out getting his big brothers wrath.

" I'm going to kill them." Yuki growl." The bro, you can go and while your at it have them come in." And just like that the boys raced in to the room to be with them and their new sister.

" WOW, She has mommy's hair." Rayne said excitedly

" Yeah and she's really small like a dolly." Rei cut in.

" What's her name?" Riku asked in awe.

" Maihime and her english name is Veronica." Shuichi announced excitedly. " Hey baby girl say hi to your big brothers." He cooed before rubbing noses with the sleepy baby.

Now do we get to live happily ever after like in the books daddy sometimes reads to us before bedtime?" Rayne asked in wonder.

" That's exactly what happens now." Shuichi answered before having his lips stolen in a passionate kiss by his husband.

**_~THE END~_**

**FINISHED**

AN: There you have it guys and gals. The last and finally chapter to HTG. I hoped you all enjoyed it and that you fav this. Thank you all to those who reviewed and PMed me to get my ass in gear I wouldn't have finished without you. I dedicate this to everyone that reviewed, fav/story added and pmed me this was all thanks to you guys. Please tell me your thoughts and once again thank you.


End file.
